Trampa para solteros
by Si-te-he-visto-no-me-acuerdo
Summary: La crítica culinaria Rosalie Hale necesitaba un guardaespaldas que la protegiera de un chef malhumorado al que no le había gustado nada lo que había dicho de él. El ex boxeador Emmett Cullen  parecía el hombre perfecto para el trabajo... reseña adentro
1. Prólogo

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación de la novela escrita por Kristin Gabriel, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes de Crepúsculo. Sólo tome la historia porque me pareció divertida e interesante y también porque es una trilogía que se puede adaptar a Emmett, Edward y a Jasper. No gano nada con esto así que espero que les guste.**

**Bye**

**OoOoOoOOOOOOOOoOoOoOOoO**

**Trampa para solteros**

**La crítica culinaria Rosalie Hale necesitaba un guardaespaldas que la protegiera de un chef malhumorado al que no le había gustado nada lo que había dicho de él. El ex boxeador Emmett Cullen parecía el hombre perfecto para el trabajo... y para tener un pequeño romance. Emmett necesitaba una buena crítica para salvar la cafetería de su tía, y estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para conseguirlo. Cualquier cosa excepto enamorarse...**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Prólogo**

"¿Ya estás muerta?"

Esme Cullen abrió un ojo y se encontró con el arrugado rostro de su mejor amiga, Sue Clearwather.

"¿Tengo pinta de muerta?"

"Yo diría que sí."

"¡Estupendo!" exclamó Esme, sentándose en la cama. Las macabras notas de una marcha fúnebre daban un aire tétrico a la escena. El olor a incienso se mezclaba con el de la pomada para su artritis.

"Pensé que me había pasado con el maquillaje."

"No, es muy realista" sonrió Sue. "Y la música ha quedado muy bien."

"Es un golpe de efecto" murmuró Esme.

"Por ahora, todo va bien. Nuestros «invitados» están en el salón, tomando mi manteca de cacahuete. Le he puesto mucha sal, por cierto."

"¿Y el café? No me digas que has olvidado el café."

"Claro que no" replicó Sue, haciendo un gesto de indignación. "He hecho café jamaicano, como me pediste."

Esme dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción.

"Estupendo. Eso es muy importante, no podemos servir café malo."

"Si estás preparada, les diré que pasen."

Esme volvió a tumbarse en la cama y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

"Preparada" dijo, cerrando los ojos. Los días de Esme como pitonisa habían terminado, pero le gustaba hacer algún numerito de vez en cuando. Cuando oyó pasos en el corredor tuvo que esconder una sonrisa. Sus sobrinos. Aquello era demasiado fácil.

"¿Tía Esme?"

Ella gimió suavemente, como una moribunda. Al abrir los ojos vio a los tres Cullen frente a la cama.

"Soy yo, Emmet" dijo uno de ellos tomando su mano. "Edward y Jasper también están aquí."

El mayor de sus sobrinos, Emmett Cullen, de veintiocho años, seguía pareciendo más un boxeador que un hombre de negocios. Pero el dotado atleta había colgado los guantes una terrible noche cinco años atrás y jamás volvió a ponérselos.

"Deberías ir al hospital, tía Esme. Te lo digo en serio: si no vas por tu propio pie, te llevaré en brazos."

Edward, la oveja negra de la familia, dio un paso adelante. Llevaba una camisa de franela con las mangas cortadas que dejaban al descubierto un tatuaje y unos bíceps de escándalo. Había pasado de delincuente juvenil a contratista de obras... guiado por Esme, naturalmente.

"A lo mejor tienes una indigestión. ¿Sue ha vuelto a cocinar?"

Jasper se colocó a su lado.

"Su manteca de cacahuete pondría enfermo a cualquiera. Al menos ve al médico, tía Esme. O deja que contratemos una enfermera. Yo conozco un par de ellas muy buenas."

Esme no lo dudaba. El pequeño de sus sobrinos era un playboy que llevaba rompiendo corazones desde los quince años. Investigador de seguros, la especialidad de Jasper era enamorar a las chicas y salir corriendo.

Entonces miró la mancha de salsa en el techo. Un recordatorio de la última fiesta que organizó para sus amigos de la feria. Pero había llegado la hora de ponerse manos a la obra:

"Yo, Madame Esme, he visto el futuro." Los tres hombres dejaron escapar un suspiro.

"Tía, estás enferma" dijo Emmett. "No es momento para tonterías."

Como pitonisa, Esme estaba acostumbrada al escepticismo, de modo que no le hizo ni caso.

"Veo a mis tres sobrinos" siguió con voz profunda "que han sido como hijos para mí. Los tres son hombres de éxito, hombres poderosos, hombres solitarios."

"Ya empezamos" murmuró Edward.

"Si hubieran ido a mi café... Madame Esme ofrece un café extraordinario y te busca pareja en el Café Crepúsculo."

Jasper se inclinó hacia Emmett.

"Eso parece un slogan promocional."

"Es que es un slogan. Lo he oído esta mañana en la radio."

Esme tosió suavemente para llamar su atención.

"Pero ya es demasiado tarde. Seguirán siendo unos solterones... para siempre."

"Será el destino" dijo Emmett, aparentemente despreocupado.

Ella abrió los ojos y lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Es cabezonería, Emmett Cullen. Si me dejaseis leeros los posos del café viviríais felices para siempre."

"Yo sólo seré feliz cuando te encuentres mejor, tía Esme. No quiero perderte" dijo él, inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Desgraciadamente, en cuanto rozó su cara, Esme supo que el engaño había terminado.

"¿Pero qué demonios...?" empezó a decir Emmett, pasándose una mano por los labios.

"¡Maquillaje!" exclamó Edward, pasando un dedo por la frente de su tía para mostrar la pasta blanca. "Este es otro de sus trucos."

Jasper hizo una mueca.

"Muy bueno, tía Esme. Casi nos has engañado esta vez."

"No la animes."

Emmett apretó los dientes, pero no dijo nada. No había mostrado un solo signo de su explosivo carácter en cinco años y tres meses.

Esme, por supuesto, levantó los ojos al cielo, preparándose para otra de sus charlas.

"Tía Esme, tienes otras preocupaciones además de nuestro futuro romántico" empezó a decir Emmett. "El Café Crepúsculo tiene serios problemas económicos."

Ella se sentó en la cama, suspirando.

"No cambies de tema, jovencito. Necesitas una mujer en tu vida... y no me refiero a una secretaria."

Jasper soltó una carcajada, pero Emmett le dio un codazo en las costillas.

"Tía Esme..."

"Todos necesitáis una mujer."

"No te preocupes por eso" sonrió Japer. "Yo tengo todas las que quiero."

Edward se cruzó de brazos.

"Yo también."

Su tía apretó los labios. No había querido discutir con ellos. Especialmente porque eran tan cabezotas como su padre. Y, como él, no sabían nada de mujeres. Si su hermano la hubiera escuchado treinta años atrás, no se habría casado con una mujer que lo abandonó, dejándolo con tres niños.

Pero Esme no tenía intención de dejar que esa historia se repitiera.

Como Madame Esme, leía el futuro romántico de sus clientes en los posos del café. Aunque sus predicciones no eran siempre acertadas porque el amor no es una regla matemática. Sus sobrinos podían reírse de ella, pero había tenido algunos éxitos en el Café Crepúsculo, el único local de Saint Louis que, a la vez, servía para buscar pareja.

"Sé que podría encontrar la mujer perfecta para vosotros."

"Eso es lo que nos da miedo. Déjalo, Madame Esme, te conocemos demasiado bien como para caer en tus trampas" rió Emmett. "Guárdate las sesiones de espiritismo para tus clientes."

"Las sesiones de espiritismo son para engañabobos. Yo leo los posos del café. Es un don."

"Pues yo prefiero una sierra radial" sonrió Edward, besando a su tía antes de acercarse a la puerta.

Jasper le plantó un beso en la frente.

"Adiós, preciosa. Mejor suerte la próxima vez."

Esme suspiró. Su sobrino pequeño era tan juguetón como serio su hermano mayor. Demasiado juguetón. Ya era hora de que sentase la cabeza. Ya era hora de que todos sentasen la cabeza. Cuando encontrasen a la mujer adecuada, claro.

"Nos vemos en el café el lunes por la mañana. No podemos retrasar el pago de la hipoteca más tiempo, tía Esme" dijo Emmett. "Este fin de semana me pondré con la contabilidad."

Ella levantó los ojos al cielo. Su guapísimo sobrino iba a pasarse el fin de semana trabajando. Si alguno de ellos necesitaba «urgentemente» una mujer, ese era Emmett.

Afortunadamente para Emmett, ella se encargaría de todo.

Unos minutos después, Sue asomó la cabeza en la habitación.

"No hay moros en la costa. Tus sobrinos se han ido."

"¿Y?"

"¡Los hemos pillado!" gritó Sue. Esme saltó de la cama e hizo un bailecito de victoria. Después, cambió la marcha fúnebre por un CD de Van Halen.

"Este es el mejor día de mi vida."

Sue soltó una carcajada.

"Los chicos no sospechan nada. Se pusieron tan contentos al ver que no estabas muerta que no se han dado ni cuenta."

Esme se frotó las manos.

"Bueno, no me dejes en suspense."

Sue salió de la habitación y volvió al cabo de un minuto con tres tazas de café.

Madame Esme sonrió al ver los posos depo sitados al fondo de cada taza. Eso les enseñaría a subestimarla. Llevaban diez años lavando sus ta zas para que ella no pudiera leer los posos. Hasta ese momento.

"¿De quién es esta?" Sue dejó de sonreír.

"¿Cuál?"

"¿De quién es cada taza? No puedo leer los posos si no sé a quién pertenece cada taza."

"Ay, madre" suspiró su amiga.

"No me digas que no lo sabes."

"No te asustes. Seguro que me acuerdo."

Esme se mordió los labios. Sue era una amiga estupenda y una buena ama de llaves, pero no tenía la mejor memoria del mundo. La semana anterior olvidó poner ajo a un pan de ajo.

"Déjame pensar... Emmett tenía la taza roja. Edward la azul... y Jasper la verde."

"¿Estás segura? Porque el rojo es el color favorito de Jasper."

"Ahora que lo dices... sí, creo que Jasper tenía la taza roja. O sea, que Emmett tenía la azul y Edward la verde."

"¿No habías dicho que Edward tenía la azul?"

"¿Ah, sí? Sí, sí, Edward tenía la azul."

"¿Y Emmett tenía la verde?"

"No, Emmett tenía la amarilla." Esme se dejó caer sobre la cama.

"No hay ninguna taza amarilla, Sue."

"Ah, es verdad. La amarilla se rompió esta mañana."

"Piensa, Sue, piensa. Porque si mezclo las tazas... no sé lo que podría pasar. Las consecuencias podrían ser catastróficas."

Sue respiró profundamente.

"Jasper tenía la taza roja. Edward, la azul y esta" dijo, tomando la verde "es la de Emmett."

"¿Estás segura?"

"Completamente" afirmó su amiga. "En serio, estoy segura."

Esme examinó los posos y, unos segundos después, una sonrisa de triunfo iluminó su rostro.

"Emmett Cullen, veo romance en tu futuro."


	2. Necesito un hombre ¡URGENTE!

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación de la novela escrita por Kristin Gabriel, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes de Crepúsculo. Sólo tome la historia porque me pareció divertida e interesante y también porque es una trilogía que se puede adaptar a Emmett, Edward y a Jasper. No gano nada con esto así que espero que les guste.**

**Bye**

**N/T: Espero que les haya gustado el prólogo. Como soy una buena persona xD decidí subir dos capítulo hoy. Dependiendo de la respuesta que reciba subiré los otros. Y cuando esta termine la historia, subiré la del segundo Cullen y el favorito de muchas: Edward.**

**OoOoOoOOOOOOOOoOoOoOOoO**

**Capítulo 1****: Necesito un hombre ¡URGENTE!**

Rosalie Hale no solía acompañar a la bolsa en el camión de la basura, pero aquella noche era una excepción. En cuanto vio entrar al camión en el aparcamiento del edificio, se lanzó sobre él como si fuera una saltadora de vallas.

Sin soltar la bolsa de basura, agachó la cabeza, intentando no pensar en el cargamento que la acompañaba. Especialmente en los roedores que podrían considerarla «el postre». Unos segundos después, el camión giró para salir del aparcamiento y Rosalie asomó la cabeza. La matrícula del coche negro aparcado frente a su casa confirmó sus peores miedos.

Era él.

Rosalie respiró profundamente, intentando tranquilizarse. Un error. El olor a carne podrida, pañales sucios y leche agria inundó sus pulmones hasta producirle arcadas. Cuando intentó moverse, pisó algo blando y caliente.

Sólo pensar en el hombre que estaba tras el volante del coche negro la impedía saltar del camión. Royce «Rompehuesos» King quería matarla. Un antiguo campeón de lucha libre convertido en chef, Rompehuesos no estaba muy contento con el artículo que había escrito en su columna semanal, _Los mordiscos de Rose._ Pero, ¿qué culpa tenía ella si la pasta sabía a cartón?

Algunas personas no pueden soportar las críticas. Pero la mayoría solían responder con una desagradable llamada telefónica o una carta al editor del periódico. Sin embargo, Rompehuesos no. Él fue a su despacho en el _Saint Louis Post y_ rompió una pata de jamón con las manos.

"Tú eres la próxima" dijo, tirando los restos de la pata sobre su mesa.

Había sido su primera y única confrontación hasta esa noche. Pero Lauren Mallory, una colaboradora del periódico y fanática de la lucha libre, escribió una serie de artículos sobre el tema. Incluso le había puesto un mote a Rosalie: Mordisquitos. No precisamente un mote para inducir miedo; más bien risa.

Gracias al estilo inflamado de esos artículos, la pelea Mordisquitos versus Rompehuesos llevaba un mes siendo el tema de moda en las cartas al director. Y, sin duda, el último artículo de Lauren echaría más leña al fuego. Según ella, se estaban preparando para el segundo asalto en el concurso de chefs de Chicago, donde Rosalie debía ser uno de los jueces... y Rompehuesos uno de los concursantes.

Al pensarlo se le encogía el estómago.

Además, le dolía la espalda de ir agachada y los pulmones de contener el aliento. Los vapores tóxicos que desprendía la basura la obligaron a cerrar los ojos y cuando los abrió, llenos de lágrimas, se vio deslumbrada por unos faros.

La había descubierto.

Se le paró el corazón cuando se abrió la puerta del coche negro y vio doscientos kilos de sólido músculo.

Iba a morir en un camión de la basura.

Una humillación más para sumar a otras tantas humillaciones. Su vida, entera e insignificante, pasó ante sus ojos. Había sido la única Hale que no se graduó primera de clase en el instituto. La única Hale que no estudió en una universidad privada. Sus padres pensaban que seguía intentando encontrarse a sí misma. Sus hermanos, que era adoptada.

Rosalie tragó saliva, pensando que quizá nunca volvería a verlos. A pesar de todo, los quería.

El sonido de unos pasos hizo que contuviese el aliento. Entonces oyó un golpe en el guardabarros del camión y... él, su enemigo, asomó la cabeza.

"Buenas noches, señorita Hale"

Esa voz ronca la hizo sentir un escalofrío. Era muy fácil recordar el hueso roto de la pata de jamón. Y demasiado fácil imaginar que esa pata fuera la suya.

"¿Qué hace una chica como usted en un sitio como este?"

Ella tragó saliva, mirando alrededor para buscar un arma. Encontró una lata de tomate y la sujetó, esperando que él diera el primer paso.

"Si es usted inteligente, se quedará ahí... por lo menos tres semanas. Los dos sabemos que este es su sitio, con la basura."

Entonces Rosalie recibió un baño; pero no era agua, sino grasientos huesos de pollo y patatas fritas que le cayeron en el pelo y dentro de la blusa.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, lo vio saltar del camión, entrar en su coche y salir disparado. Rosalie mantuvo la mirada fija en la matrícula de Missouri hasta que ya no podía leer el nombre de su némesis: Rompehuesos.

Temblando, soltó la oxidada lata. No la había aniquilado, sólo la puso perdida de basura. Era una advertencia, una campaña de terror.

Y estaba funcionando.

Rosalie se incorporó, sin creer que hubiera salido viva del encuentro. Pero cuando intentó asomar la cabeza para respirar aire puro, se le enganchó el pelo en algo; un chicle.

"Estupendo. Como no tengo suficientes problemas..."

Al menos estaba viva. Tenía chicle en el pelo, grasientos huesos de pollo hasta en las pestañas... pero estaba viva.

El problema era hasta cuándo.

Dos días y siete horas más tarde. Rosalie No era el mejor del mundo, pero ella no era una mujer de ciencia como su hermano, ni cirujana como su madre. Sin embargo, a Kate Vladimir, su vecina, le pareció bien y había aceptado echarle una mano.

"¿Dónde están los hombres desnudos?" preguntó Kate cuando entraban en el gimnasio.

"No hemos venido aquí para ver hombres desnudos" replicó Rosalie, respirando el olor agrio del sudor masculino.

Estaban en un antiguo almacén convertido en gimnasio, con un cuadrilátero en el centro. Los clientes eran casi todos expertos en lucha libre o lucha callejera, con músculos de escándalo. Y, en aquel momento, estaban mirando a Rosalie y Kate con una expresión muy poco amistosa.

"Dijiste que habría hombres desnudos."

"Porque sólo así podía convencerte para que vinieras conmigo."

Kate, que era chef de profesión, coleccionaba novios como otras mujeres coleccionan recetas. Conocedora del sexo opuesto, le daría opiniones expertas, pensó Rosalie. Su amiga estaba especializada en altos, fuertes, morenos y temporales.

"El plan es el siguiente..."

"Mira ese" la interrumpió Kate, señalando con la mano. "Está casi desnudo."

En la sauna había un cachas cubierto apenas por una toallita. Rosalie intentó que no se le cayera la baba, pero le resultó difícil porque había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vio a un hombre semidesnudo. Más tiempo del que le gustaría admitir.

"No está mal."

Kate levantó los ojos al cielo.

"¿Que no está mal? ¿Ahora vas a ponerte selectiva?"

"No me estoy poniendo selectiva. Es que me gustan los hombres con ciertas... cualificaciones." Su amiga se abanicó con la mano.

"Pues yo le diría que sí a sus «cualificaciones» ahora mismo."

Rosalie debía admitir que la toallita dejaba poco a la imaginación. Y ella tenía mucha imaginación.

"Me estoy mareando" dijo Kate.

"Es por la testosterona. Deberían poner un cartel de advertencia en la puerta."

"¿Como el de «Prohibido el paso a las mujeres»?"

"No hemos venido aquí para hacer ejercicio" replicó Rosalie, momentáneamente distraída por los bíceps de un tipo que levantaba pesas.

"Entonces, ¿para qué estamos aquí?"

"Ya te lo he dicho. Porque necesito un hombre."

"Pues entonces tienes suerte. Hay uno justo detrás de ti."

Rosalie se volvió... y se dio de bruces contra un enorme torso sin vello. Al dar un paso atrás, comprobó que el resto del hombre también carecía de pelo, excepto en el bigote. Pero cuando bajó la mirada y vio unos diminutos calzoncillos rojos levantó la vista de inmediato.

"Voy a tener que pedirles que se vayan, señoritas" dijo el gigante. Tenía una voz ronca, como de ultratumba, y unos ojos penetrantes, malignos.

Rosalie tragó saliva. Aquel hombre era justo lo que buscaba.

"Me llamo Rosalie Hale y escribo una columna semanal en el _Saint Louis Post._ Se llama _Los mordiscos de Rose._ ¿Le gustaría que hablase de su comedor en mi periódico?"

"Aquí no tenemos comedor, señorita."

"Perdone, no me ha dicho su nombre" insistió ella, armándose de valor.

Tenía que llamarse Rocky o Rock o algo así. Ella conoció a un Rock cuando era pequeña: le decapitó a su Barbie.

"Tiff" contestó él.

"¿Perdón?"

"Me llamo Tiff Atherton y soy el director de este gimnasio."

¿Tiff? Bueno, si no podía tener un Rock tendría un Tiff. No se puede tener todo.

"Encantada de conocerlo, señor Atherton."

"La reunión ha terminado, señoritas. Si no están fuera de aquí cuando haya contado hasta tres, las echaré yo mismo."

"Vámonos de aquí" dijo Kate, tomándola del brazo.

Pero Rosalie no se movió. No podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad porque tenía delante al hombre de sus sueños. Y estaba desesperada.

"Si deja que le explique..." Pero en lugar de hacerlo, Tiff se la colocó al hombro como si fuera un fardo.

"¡Suélteme!"

Oyó un grito a su lado y giró la cabeza. Kate había corrido la misma suerte. Aparentemente, otro de los cachas del gimnasio decidió tomar parte en la diversión... aunque Kate seguramente no estaría pataleando. No, ella le daría su número de teléfono.

Quizá había usado la estrategia equivocada, pensó Rosalie. Debería haberse puesto a tontear con Tiff. Aparecer en biquini o algo así. Cualquier cosa para llamar su atención.

"Tiff, espera un momento. Tengo que hacerte una proposición."

"Estoy casado."

"No es ese tipo de proposición."

"¿Estamos hablando de dinero?"

"No, pero..."

"Entonces no tenemos nada que hablar" la interrumpió él, soltándola de golpe en la acera. Un segundo después, Kate apareció a su lado.

"¡Espera!" gritó Rosalie, agarrando el ancho tobillo de Tiff.

El hombre intentó quitársela de encima, pero Rosalie se aferraba al tobillo como si le fuera la vida en ello.

"Sólo quiero que me escuches. Ven conmigo a Chicago un fin de semana. Incluso podrías llevar a tu mujer. Lo pasaremos bien y..."

"¡A mí no me gustan esas guarrerías!"

"No me refería a eso. Sólo será un relajante fin de semana en el hotel Ambassador. Con todos los gastos pagados."

"¿Y cuál es la trampa?"

"La trampa es que... necesito un guardaespaldas. Soy una de las jueces en el concurso gastronómico de Chicago, pero uno de los chefs quiere usarme para afilar el cuchillo."

Tiff soltó un bufido.

"Tú no necesitas un guardaespaldas, lo que necesitas es un psicólogo."

Después, se soltó de un tirón y entró con su compañero cachas en el gimnasio.

"¿Y ahora qué?" suspiró Kate, levantándose.

"No lo sé. Tiff era perfecto."

"Deberías haberle ofrecido dinero. O haberle mentido."

"Ya sabes que no puedo mentir" suspiró Rosalie.

"Es verdad. Te he visto intentarlo y es patético."

Rosalie no era capaz de mentir. Un defecto trágico cuando uno crece en una familia de cerebrines. Nunca pudo ocultar sus fallos con una buena mentira porque se ponía colorada como un tomate y rompía a sudar. Al menos, a ella no le crecía la nariz.Y, a pesar de todo, de niña la llamaban Pinocho.

Asombrosamente, ese fallo acabó siendo una bendición. Su deseo de contar la verdad la había convertido en la crítica gastronómica más popular de Saint Louis. Los lectores admiraban sus artículos porque eran divertidos y, sobre todo, honestos. La mayoría de los lectores, claro, no todos.

"Menudo plan" suspiró Kate. "Ha sido una estupidez."

"No ha sido una estupidez. Lo que pasa es que debería haber traído un collar y una correa."

"¿Qué quieres, un guardaespaldas o un perro guardián?"

"Quiero protección. Desgraciadamente, tanto un guardaespaldas como un perro guardián cuestan dinero, así que necesito una solución creativa para mi problema."

"Podemos ir a otros gimnasios mañana por la noche. Supongo que podrás convencer a algún cachas para que se vaya contigo de juerga a Chicago."

"Voy a trabajar, Kate. No a pasarlo bien. Además, mañana tengo que visitar un café en la calle 57"

"¿El Crepúsculo?"

"No recuerdo cómo se llama." Su amiga se puso a dar palmas.

"¡Ya está, ya está! Puedes encontrar un hombre en el Café Crepúsculo."

"¿Tienen un cachas en la puerta?"

"No, tienen una casamentera."

"¿Qué?"

"Una casamentera. Por lo visto, hay una señora que lee los posos del café para buscar al hombre perfecto. No puedo creer que no hayas oído hablar del sitio."

Rosalie se encogió de hombros.

"Visito tantos restaurantes que no puedo acordarme de todos. Pero mi editor mencionó que hacían un pastel de chocolate muy bueno."

"¿A quién le importan los pasteles cuando puedes conseguir un buen culo? Mejor que el de Tiff y ese otro cachas. Sólo tienes que cumplimentar una solicitud, dando los datos de tu hombre perfecto."

Rosalie se lo pensó un momento. Podría ser la solución.

"Ahora mismo mi hombre perfecto debe medir un metro noventa, pesar doscientos kilos y levantar bloques de cemento.Y, sobre todo, debe ser temporal. Únicamente lo necesito para un fin de semana."

"¿Y si él quiere algo más?"

"Me preocuparé por los detalles más tarde" contestó Rosalie, limpiándose los vaqueros. Venga, vamos al Café Crepúsculo."

"Espera un momento. Madame Esme tiene que leer los posos del café para encontrar al hombre adecuado y a ti no te gusta el café."

"Tomaré agua de fregar si es necesario. Además, yo no estoy buscando amor. Sólo quiero un guardaespaldas."

Rosalie pronto descubrió que no iba a ser tan fácil. Sentada en un taburete frente a la barra del Café Crepúsculo miraba angustiada su taza. Era tan fuerte que no podía tomárselo.

Pero como Kate estaba coqueteando con el chico de la caja y Madame Esme hablando con un hombre al final de la barra, tiró el café en un tiesto y volvió a dejar la taza sobre el plato.

"¿Ya ha terminado?" preguntó Madame Esme.

"Sí, ya he terminado" intentó sonreír ella, poniéndose colorada.

La propietaria del Café Crepúsculo se sentó en un taburete a su lado y tomó la taza.

"Vamos a ver si podemos encontrar aquí a tu hombre perfecto."

"Yo esperaba algo más grande" bromeó Rosalie.

Madame Esme no contestó, ni sonrió siquiera mientras observaba los posos.

"Hum... Interesante."

"¿De verdad?"

Por supuesto, ella no se creía nada.

"La lectura es un poco complicada, pero creo ver... sí, estoy casi segura."

"¿Un hombre?" aventuró Rosalie.

"Definitivamente."

"¿Es grande, enorme?"

Madame Esme sonrió de forma etérea.

"Es el hombre de tu vida."

Rosalie sonrió también, pero seguía sin creer nada. No podía creerla después de haber dejado que los hombres hicieran descarrilar su carrera. Era como si el sentido común se fuera por la ventana cada vez que un hombre aparecía en su vida.

A los dieciocho años conoció a Felix y renunció a una beca en la Universidad de Brown para estar con él. Se matriculó en la universidad local, pero Felix se alistó en el ejército dos semanas después y acabó destinado en Turquía.

Luego se enamoró de Dimitri, en el último año de carrera. Estaba loca por él, pero Dimitri la dejó por una chica de diecisiete años. Rosalie suspendió tres de los cinco exámenes finales y tuvo que pasarse todo el verano estudiando para conseguir el título.

Perdió su trabajo en el Canal 4 de la televisión cuando Alec la convenció para «viajar por todo el mundo» con él. Su romance duró hasta Pensacola, donde Alec encontró otra compañera de viaje.

La lista era más larga. Por muy guapos, encantadores o listos que fueran, los hombres habían destrozado siempre su vida. Por eso Rosalie había declarado una moratoria seis meses antes, cuando consiguió el trabajo en el _Saint Louis Post._ Había perdido demasiadas oportunidades como para arriesgarse otra vez.

Quizá cuando consiguiera el éxito que siempre había buscado, reconsideraría su posición con respecto a los hombres. Pero, por el momento, la moratoria seguía en pie.

"¿Cuándo puedo conocerlo, Madame Esme?"

"Qué tal mañana por la noche? Aquí, en el Café Crepúsculo."

"Perfecto."

Todo parecía muy sencillo. Quizá era una señal, se dijo. Quizá aquella vez lograría encontrar lo que estaba buscando.


	3. Siempre me tocan los raros

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación de la novela escrita por Kristin Gabriel, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes de Crepúsculo. Sólo tome la historia porque me pareció divertida e interesante y también porque es una trilogía que se puede adaptar a Emmett, Edward y a Jasper. No gano nada con esto así que espero que les guste.**

**Bye**

**OoOoOoOOOOOOOOoOoOoOOoO**

**Capítulo 2****: Siempre me tocan los raros**

"ESTO es una pesadilla" murmuró Emmett Cullen mientras la ayudante del fotógrafo le humedecía el torso con un sprint

Estaba sentado en un taburete del bar, ataviado sólo con unos pantalones de cuero negro. Afortunadamente, el café no había abierto todavía, de modo que los únicos testigos del espectáculo eran su tía Esme y su hermano Edward, que estaba muerto de risa.

"Ríete, pero tú eres el siguiente."

"Sí, pero yo lo haré con la camisa puesta. Por supuesto, la sesión fotográfica era una idea publicitaria de su tía Esme"

"Dale la rosa, Mindy" dijo el fotógrafo. "Queremos que sea muy romántico."

Esme se golpeó la barbilla con un dedo, pen sativa.

"Yo creo que debería ponerse la rosa en la boca."

"Eso, eso" asintió el fotógrafo. "Ponle la rosa entre los dientes, Mindy."

Emmett se cruzó de brazos.

"No pienso ponerme la flor en la boca. Me niego."

Edward soltó una risita.

"¿No dijiste eso de los pantalones de cuero?"

"Pero esta vez lo digo en serio. Tía Esme, si quieres que estas fotos atraigan clientela deberías haber contratado modelos de verdad."

"Tú mismo dijiste que no podía pagarlos" replicó ella. "Además, ningún modelo se podría comparar con mis sobrinos. ¿A que son guapos, Mindy?"

"Sí, guapísimos" murmuró la ayudante, in tentando quitar las espinas de la rosa.

"¿Dónde está Jasper?" preguntó Edward.

"En Atlanta, investigando un caso para una compañía de seguros" contestó Esme. "Una pena, desde luego. Pero estoy segura de que esta campaña hará famoso al Café Crepúsculo."

Emmett esperaba que eso fuera suficiente. Había es tudiado la contabilidad del café durante todo el fin de semana y no tenía buena pinta. A menos que consiguieran aumentar la clientela, su tía tendría que cerrar el negocio tarde o temprano. Y no podía dejar que eso ocurriera. No sólo porque había invertido una considerable cantidad de dinero, sino porque aquel café lo era todo para su tía Esme. Y después de los sacrificios que había hecho para criarlos, se merecía un poco de tranquilidad.

De modo que si podía ayudarla posando medio desnudo en el café, lo haría. Además, tenía tiempo para hacerlo. Su trabajo como gerente de una ca dena de gimnasios le permitía organizar su horario de trabajo a conveniencia. De hecho, tenía dema siado tiempo libre. Tiempo para preguntarse qué le faltaba a su vida.

Emmett sacudió la cabeza. Odiaba a los quejicas. Si no era feliz con su vida, dependía de él mismo cambiarla. Sencillamente, tenía que decidir cómo.

"Eso es todo, Emmett" dijo el fotógrafo enton ces. "Estoy deseando ver cómo han quedado para los pósters."

"¿Pósters? Nadie me había dicho nada de pósters."

"Es que tuve una visión" sonrió su tía Esme. Emmett y Edward dejaron escapar un suspiro.

"No, en serio... Los hombres del Café Crepúsculo en las paradas de autobús, en las estaciones, en los gimnasios femeninos, en las salas de maternidad. En cualquier sitio donde se reúnan mujeres. ¿No es perfecto?"

«Perfecto» no era exactamente la palabra que Emmett tenía en mente. Y lo último que deseaba era ver un póster de sí mismo con pantalones de cuero colgado por todo Saint Louis.

"Deberías habernos avisado" protestó Edward.

Emmett asintió. Pero con la tía Esme todo era así.

Nunca olvidaría cuando se ofreció voluntaria en el colegio y, en lugar de llevar las típicas galle tas, organizó una protesta de los niños contra el estado de la cafetería.

O aquella vez que llevó a casa a sus amigos de la feria para divertirlo cuando tenía el sarampión. Seguía sin entender cómo pudo hacer entrar al ele fante en la habitación...

Y no quería ni pensar en la larga lista de citas a ciegas que le había organizado durante años. La peor fue un fin de semana con la hermana gemela de la mujer barbuda. Naturalmente, la hirsuta barbilla de la joven fue un serio obstáculo para el romance.

Emmett tuvo que sonreír al recordar algunos de los intentos de su tía Esme por buscarle novia. Esta ba un poco loca, pero debía reconocer que quería a sus sobrinos más que a nadie en el mundo.

"Hay otra cosa más que deberías saber" dijo ella entonces.

"¿Qué?"

"Esta noche tienes una cita."

"¿Qué?" exclamó Emmett.

"Aquí, en el café, a las siete. Es una chica es tupenda. Se llama Rosalie y está deseando conocerte."

"Pues va a llevarse una desilusión. No pienso aparecer."

"Tú sabes que tengo un don para unir parejas, Emmett. De verdad... he leído los posos del café y creo que esta chica es perfecta para ti."

Emmett cerró los ojos y contó mentalmente hasta diez. Pero no perdería la paciencia. Había aprendi do de la forma más dura lo que puede pasar si uno pierde el control.

"¿Emmett?"

"Tía Esme, te lo he dicho una docena de ve ces: no necesito una mujer en mi vida."

"¿Quieres que vaya a la cárcel?"

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"De la Oficina del Consumidor. Podrían de nunciarme y..."

"Tía, por favor."

"¿Cómo voy a probar que Edward y tú sois los hombres del Café Crepúsculo si no salís con ninguna de mis clientes?"

"No creo que te encierren por eso."

"¿Y la reputación de mi negocio?"

"Prepárale una cita con otro, yo no pienso ve nir" insistió Emmett.

"Imposible. Ningún otro hombre cumple los requisitos."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Pues... es que ella dejó muy claro que ese hombre debía reunir una serie de requisitos."

"¿Por ejemplo?"

"Tiene que medir más de un metro ochenta y cinco, pesar más de cien kilos y calzar más de un cuarenta y cuatro."

Emmett señaló a su hermano.

"Edward reúne todos los requisitos. Que venga él."

"No, eso sería un desastre" murmuró Esme. "Además, tú has sido boxeador."

"¿Y qué tiene eso que ver?"

"Uno de los requisitos de Rosalie es que su cita sepa hacer karate, judo o..."

"Boxeo" suspiró Emmett.

"Eso es. Me dijo que estaba buscando a Terminator."

"Esa chica está loca. ¿Qué piensa hacer con él, liarse a golpes?"

Esme sonrió.

"Entonces, ¿vendrás?"

"Claro que no. ¿Salir con una desequilibrada cuya idea del hombre perfecto es Arnold Schwarzenegger? Y luego dicen que somos los hombres los que nos preocupamos del físico..."

"Es muy guapa" insistió Esme. "Y muy inteligente. La conocí anoche."

"¿El hombre de sus sueños debe hablar o le vale con que gruña?"

"¿Por qué no vienes esta noche y te enteras?"

"Nimuerto**.****"**

"Sólo sería esta noche, Emmett. Si vienes, pro meto no buscarte una cita nunca más."

Él la miró, incrédulo. Esme llevaba años per siguiendo los posos de su café, segura de que allí encontraría a la futura señora Cullen.

"¿Lo dices en serio?"

"Completamente. Una sola cita, Emmett. Sólo te pido eso".

Una cita. Una tarde perdida a cambio de liber tad para toda la vida. No más citas sorpresa, no más mujeres barbudas...

"Muy bien. Trato hecho."

"¿De verdad?"

"De verdad. Pero sólo esta tarde."

"¡Qué bien, qué bien! Ahora tienes que vestir te para el papel."

"¿Tengo que ponerme un traje de Terminator?"

"No, claro que no. Tú eres mucho más guapo que Arnold" sonrió su tía. "Pero tu vestuario es un poco... soso" dijo entonces, sacando una bolsa de detrás de la barra. "Te he comprado unas cosi tas para modernizar tu imagen."

"¿Qué cositas?"

"Una camiseta negra sin mangas... para que pegue con los pantalones de cuero, ya sabes. Una cadena de oro, unos calzoncillos de leopardo..."

"Tía Esme, yo soy gerente no un gigoló."

"Lo sé, cariño" dijo ella, poniendo la bolsa en sus manos. "Pero cuando Rosalie te vea vestido así, no podrá resistirse."

Lo último que Emmett Cullen deseaba era que esa mujer lo encontrase irresistible. Además, su tía sólo cumpliría el trato si la tal Rosalie no quisiera volver a verlo en su vida.

Emmett ocultó una sonrisa. Tenía un plan. Y si funcionaba, su cita le echaría un vistazo y diría: «hasta la vista, baby».

No fue precisamente amor a primera vista. Rosalie estaba en una esquina del Café Crepúsculo, temblando de frío porque el aire acondicionado le daba directamente en la espalda. Normalmente re servaba el juicio sobre un restaurante hasta des pués de haber comido en él, pero el Café Crepúsculo ya le había dejado mal sabor de boca.

Para empezar, no encontró aparcamiento y tuvo que caminar tres manzanas bajo la lluvia, sin para guas. Luego se le rompió un tacón cuando subía las escaleras dé la entrada. Al menos no se había caído... hasta que resbaló en el lavabo y se golpeó la rabadilla contra el mojado suelo de cerámica.

Rosalie consiguió cojear hasta la mesa sin que le ocurriese nada más, pero el informe sobre el Café Crepúsculo que estaba componiendo en su cabeza no era precisamente halagador. De hecho, quedaría reducido a la mínima expresión una vez que el co rrector de estilo borrase las palabrotas.

Entonces miró alrededor. Techos altos, suelos de madera, vidrieras de colores... en realidad, te nía un aire europeo muy agradable. Pero había una mancha de humedad en la pared y una grieta en el techo. En general, aquel sitio parecía necesitado de una mano de pintura, pero el aroma a café re cién molido y las mesas rodeadas por sofás de ter ciopelo creaban un ambiente muy acogedor.

Por fin, un camarero de pelo oscuro sujeto en una coleta se acercó a la mesa con una taza de café.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Nina. El hombre dejó escapar un suspiro.

"Café jamaicano, la especialidad de la casa" contestó, aclarándose la garganta. "Soy Seth y, debido a circunstancias que no puedo controlar, me veo obligado a atenderla esta tarde."

Encantador. Encima tenía que soportar a un ca marero irónico.

"Muy bien. Seth, yo no he pedido este café."

"Invita la casa."

"Prefiero un té."

"Me temo que es imposible."

"¿Aquí no hay té?"

Seth levantó los ojos al cielo.

"Claro que sí. Pero usted debe tomarse el café."

"No me gusta el café."

"Pues lo siento, pero Madame Esme tiene que volver a leer los posos. La última vez no con siguió una lectura perfecta."

"¿Por qué?"

"A mí no me pregunte, yo sólo trabajo aquí. Si no necesita nada más..." Rosalie apartó la taza.

"Quiero una taza de té. Y si usted no me la trae, exijo hablar con la propietaria."

"Por favor, no me lo ponga difícil. Ni siquiera debería estar trabajando esta tarde. Debería..." Seth se dejó caer frente a ella, con la cabeza en tre las manos.

Rosalie se puso colorada al comprobar que los otros clientes la miraban, acusadores. Pero ella nunca había hecho llorar a un camarero y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

"No llores, por favor" dijo por fin, tocando torpemente su hombro. "Esto no es nada perso nal. Es que no me gusta el café."

Seth levantó la cabeza.

"Entonces, ¿qué hace aquí? No, no me lo diga. Ha venido a buscar amor."

"Eso es lo último que necesito." El camarero se secó las lágrimas con una servi lleta.

"Mejor para usted, porque el amor no existe. ¿Sabe dónde debería estar yo ahora mismo?"

¿En una institución mental? Rosalie se aclaró la garganta.

"No, ¿dónde?"

"Visitando a mi prometida en el correccional de Vandalia."

"¿Tu prometida está en prisión?"

"En realidad, es mi ex prometida" contestó Seth, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas otra vez. "Hemos roto."

Rosalie le dio otra servilleta.

"Quizá estés mejor sin ella."

El camarero se sonó la nariz.

"Eso es lo que dice mi madre." La mujer debía estar dando saltos de alegría. Si ella hubiera llevado a casa a un ex convicto...

"¿Tu madre conoce a tu novia?"

"Fue ella quien nos presentó" suspiró Seth, resignado. "Son compañeras de celda."

Rosalie se quedó boquiabierta. Literalmente.

"Tómate mi café, anda" consiguió decir, acercándole la taza.

"No puedo. Madame Esme tiene que leer los posos. Aunque da igual. El amor es un mito, un cuento de hadas. No hay finales felices en la vida real."

El Café Crepúsculo empezaba a encabezar la lista de candidatos al peor restaurante de Saint Louis. Y aún no había pedido la comida.

"Mi prometida rompió conmigo por un imbé cil" siguió el camarero, secándose las lágrimas con un montón de servilletas. "Es el entrenador de baloncesto del correccional. Y, según dice mi madre, un semental."

Al pobre Seth nunca le confundirían con un semental, desde luego. Era alto y flaco, con ojos de cachorro y unas pestañas larguísimas.

"No a todas las mujeres les gusta ese tipo de hombre."

"Sí, ya. Pues usted ha elegido a Emmett Cullen como el hombre de sus sueños."

"¿Es un semental?" preguntó Rosalie, nervio sa. Aunque no tenía por qué estarlo. Aquella cita era una cuestión de negocios, por así decir.

"Es boxeador. Ex boxeador, para ser más exactos. Ganó el título de púgil del año y luego dejó la profesión. Lo llamaban El Martillo."

El Martillo. Rosalie sintió un escalofrío. Podía imaginarlo: alto, grande, malo, salvaje. La clase de hombre que necesitaba. Para el fin de semana, claro.

"Estoy deseando conocerlo."

"La que le espera..." suspiró Seth.

"No te cae bien, ¿verdad?"

"¿Que si no me cae bien? Lo odio" contestó él, simulando escupir al suelo. "Luego no diga que no la he advertido."

¿Qué habría querido decir? Los nervios de Rosalie dieron paso al pánico. Quizá iba a cometer un error. Estaba a punto de pedirle a un extraño que se fuera con ella a Chicago...

"A lo mejor no aparece. Debería haber llega do hace diez minutos."

"Aparecerá. Los sementales como él no dejan escapar una oportunidad. Y siempre se llevan a las más... a las más guapas" la voz de Seth se rompió mientras alargaba la mano para tomar otra servilleta. Al hacerlo, empujó la taza sin querer y el café jamaicano cayó sobre la falda de Rosalie.

"¿Qué haces?" gritó ella, levantándose.

"¡Ay, qué horror! ¡Qué día llevo!" sollozó el camarero, mientras intentaba limpiar la mancha con una servilleta. "Créame, el café jamaicano no sale con nada."

"Te creo" suspiró Rosalie, intentando no po nerse a llorar ella también.

"¿Sabe una cosa? Su cara me suena. ¿Ha esta do en la cárcel?"

"No" contestó ella, dejándose caer sobre el sofá. Al hacerlo, se golpeó la dolorida rabadilla y lanzó un gemido.

"¿Qué le pasa?"

"Me caí en el lavabo hace un rato y me due le... la espalda."

"Pobre" dijo Seth, mirándola con insis tencia. "¿Seguro que no nos conocemos? Su cara me suena mucho."

"Estoy segura de no haberte visto antes." Probablemente la había reconocido porque su fo tografía aparecía al lado de la columna en el periódi co, pero no le gustaba llamar la atención cuando iba a juzgar un restaurante... un poco absurdo en aquel caso porque Seth y ella se habían convertido en el entretenimiento de los pocos clientes del café.

"En fin, no puedo quedarme charlando toda la tarde. ¿Quiere algo más?"

Rosalie lo miró, atónita.

"Mataría por una taza de té."

"Mi ex prometida suele decir cosas así. Quizá por eso aún no le han dado la condicional. En fin... marchando una taza de té."

"Seth" lo llamó Rosalie. "¿Por qué no te cae bien Emmett Cullen?"

"Porque, además de ser el sobrino de Madame Esme, es el gerente del café. Le gusta controlarlo todo y dice que soy demasiado emocional para este trabajo. ¡Yo! ¿Se lo puede creer?" exclamó el ca marero, llevándose una mano al corazón". Si no fuera el protegido de Madame Esme, Emmett proba blemente me daría una paliza y luego me metería en el molinillo. Si alguna vez ve a un tal Seth Swan en la carta, llame a la policía."

Rosalie asintió, perpleja. Pero no tendría que mi rar la carta del Café Crepúsculo porque no pensaba volver a pisarlo.

Cuando el excéntrico camarero se alejó, intentó concentrarse en su plan. Tenía que gustarle a El Martillo. Pero no demasiado, sólo lo suficiente como para que fuese con ella a Chicago.

"¿Rosalie Hale?" sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz de hombre.

Era una voz oscura, ronca, peligrosa; y su pul so se aceleró. Entonces se volvió para mirarlo.

Lo primero que vio fue... una camisa verde lima abrochada hasta el cuello. Y un pelo oscuro con raya al medio y cantidades industriales de bri llantina. Para rematar, una tirita con un dibujo de Garfíeld en el mentón.

El tipo debía medir más de metro ochenta y cinco, pero la horrible camisa y unos pantalones anchos de color caqui escondían sus músculos. Si tenía alguno.

Rosalie tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no soltar una carcajada. El único rasgo atractivo de aquel hombre eran sus ojos azul oscuro, escondidos tras unas gafas de pasta.

Pero esos ojos no podían esconder la verdad: El Martillo era un hortera de la cabeza a los pies.


	4. ¿Me creerías si te digo que tengo doble

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación de la novela escrita por Kristin Gabriel, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes de Crepúsculo. Sólo tome la historia porque me pareció divertida e interesante y también porque es una trilogía que se puede adaptar a Emmett, Edward y a Jasper. No gano nada con esto así que espero que les guste.**

**Bye**

**OoOoOoOOOOOOOOoOoOoOOo**

**Capítulo 3****: ****¿Me creerías si te digo que teng****o doble per****sonalidad?**

Emmett observó a Rosalie, que lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Y debía reconocer que eran unos ojos bonitos; de un azul oscuro que le recordaba el mar. Y el pelo también era bonito; una masa de rizos rubios que enmarcaban su cara ovalada. También admiró sus generosos labios...

"Sí, soy Rosalie Hale. ¿Es usted... Emmett Cullen?"

"Azu servicio" contestó él, sin pronunciar las eses, como si tuviera un defecto en el habla.

Mientras se sentaba, Emmett tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que los ojos, el pelo y los labios de aquella chica no le importaban porque no pensaba volver a verla. Si mostraba el mínimo interés, su tía Esme empezaría a comprar arroz para la boda. Y no pensaba caer en esa trampa. Por muy apetitoso que fuera el cebo. Ella bajó la mirada, murmurando algo así como: «hoy no es mi día».

Emmett escondió una sonrisa. No le gustaba engañar a nadie, pero era lo mejor. Cuanto antes le probase que eran incompatibles, más rápido podría marcharse.

"Ziento llegar tarde. Ez que eztaba viendo _La izla del tezoro_ en la tele."

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué capítulo?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué episodio estaba viendo?" preguntó Rosalie. "Mi favorito es cuando llegan los piratas y encierran a los nativos en la cueva."

"Zí, eze" asintió Emmett, que no había visto un episodio de _La isla del tesoro_ desde que era pequeño. "Por cierto, ezta noche hay un maratón de El Gordo y el Flaco en el Rívoli. ¿Ze puede creer que nunca ganaron un Ozcar?"

"¿Se puede creer que yo nunca he visto una película de El Gordo y el Flaco? Podría ser divertido" contestó Rosalie.

Tenía que estar de broma. No podía querer ir a ver una película de Laurel y Hardy. La mayoría de las mujeres lo consideraba una forma de tortura.

Pero entonces la sonrisa de Emmett desapareció.

"La pena es que no puedo ir a ningún sitio con esta pinta" dijo, levantándose para mostrar la mancha de café en la falda.

Pero Emmett no vio ninguna mancha. Sólo vio un par de largas piernas y el profundo escote de la blusa.

Sí, tenía razón, no podía ir así al cine. Ningún hombre miraría la pantalla.

"Me temo que tendré que llevarla a la tintorería."

Él tragó saliva. Pero antes de que pudiera calibrar las consecuencias, se encontró diciendo:

"Yo la ayudaré, zi quiere."

"¿Conoce alguna tintorería por aquí?"

"¿Tintorería?"

"Para quitar la mancha" dijo Rosalie. Seth se acercó entonces a la mesa.

"Ya sé quién es usted: Rose Mordisquitos."

"Es Rosalie Hale" masculló Emmett, irritado por la interrupción.

"Que no, que no. Escribe una columna de cocina para el _Saint Louis Post_" explicó el camare ro. "Se llama _Los mordiscos de Rose"_

_¿Los mordiscos de __Rose__?_ Emmett se dio cuenta entonces de con quién estaba hablando: la crítica gastronómica más importante de Saint Louis. Llevaba meses escribiendo al periódico para pedir que fuese al Café Crepúsculo... Y cuando por fin se dignaba aparecer, él hacía lo imposible para que saliera corriendo...

"Maldita sea" murmuró, entre dientes.

"Seguro que ha venido para hablar de nosotros" dijo Seth.

"Sí, pero...

"¡Y yo le he tirado encima una taza de café! _Qué_ horror, qué horror. ¿Qué tal la espalda?"

"¿La espalda?" repitió Emmett.

"Es que se cayó en el lavabo" le informó Seth. "Seguramente se habrá roto algún hueso."

"No me he roto nada" dijo Rosalie, nerviosa. "Pero es que me rompí el tacón del zapato en la entrada..."

"Esa escalera es una trampa mortal" la interrumpió el camarero. "Me sorprende que no nos hayan denunciado todavía."

Emmett no sabía si darle una patada a Seth o a sí mismo. Lo había estropeado todo... Aunque quizá podría reparar el daño antes de que fuese dema siado tarde. Se levantó de golpe y... sin darse cuenta empujó a Seth, que procedió a tirar encima de Rosalie la taza de té que llevaba en la mano.

"¡Por favor!

"Muy bien Cullen" suspiró el camarero, tomando un montón de servilletas. "A ver, señorita Mordiscos, deje que le limpie la blusa. Pero le advierto que las manchas de té indio son casi imposibles de quitar..."

Emmett no se quedó para oír el resto de la frase. Salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo y se encerró en el almacén. Una vez dentro, se quitó la horrible camisa verde y buscó la bolsa que le había dado su tía. Allí estaban los pantalones de cuero, la camiseta negra...

Después de vestirse, tiró las gafas de pasta y se pasó un peine. Como no tenía tiempo de quitarse la brillantina, se echó el pelo hacia atrás. Desde luego, no se parecía a Arnold Schwarzenegger, pero asustaría a más de una anciana.

"Si esto es lo que Rosalie quiere, esto es lo que va a tener."

Cuando abrió la puerta, su tía Esme lanzó un grito.

"¡Emmett! Menos mal que te he encontrado."

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Todo. ¿Has visto a Rosalie?"

"Sí, la he visto. Además de ser muy guapa, es la persona que podría salvar al Café Crepúsculo de la ruina. Y ahora, si no te importa, tengo que volver con ella."

"¡No!" gritó su tía, agarrándolo de la cami seta.

"¿Por qué?"

"Odio admitirlo, pero he cometido un terrible error. Rosalie no es la mujer de tu vida."

"Me parece muy bien, tía Esme, pero no quiero casarme con ella. Sólo quiero invitarla a cenar para que haga una buena crítica del Café Crepúsculo."

"Espera, escúchame. Seth acaba de traerme su taza de café... es una persona mentalmente inestable. No creo que debas hablar con ella."

Emmett dejó escapar un suspiro.

"Puedo cuidar de mí mismo, tía Esme."

"¿Y si fuera peligrosa?"

"Lo único peligroso que Rosalie Hale puede hacer es una mala crítica. Y eso es lo que hará si no vuelvo ahora mismo a la mesa."

Si Seth no había destrozado ya por completo la reputación del café.

"¡Emmett, espera!" gritó Esme.

Pero él no podía esperar. Tenía mucho trabajo por delante. Incluso podría tardar toda la noche. Y no le importaba hacer un sacrificio... por el Café Crepúsculo.

Pero cuando llegó a la mesa descubrió que era demasiado tarde.

Rosalie Hale había desaparecido.

La lluvia se había convertido en llovizna cuando Rosalie logró escapar del Café Crepúsculo, renqueando sobre el tacón roto.

Todo había sido un desastre. Pero la sugerencia de Seth de que se quedara en cueros en la cocina mientras él intentaba quitarle las manchas fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Especialmente cuando intentó desabrocharle la falda delante de los clientes. Al menos, no la había seguido, pensó, mirando por encima del hombro.

Le daba pena por Emmett Cullen. El pobre Emmett. Podría tener cierto potencial con un completo cambio de imagen y un logopeda que solucionara sus problemas...

Tres manzanas y dos ampollas más tarde, llegó hasta su coche. Estaba sacando las llaves cuando una mano de hierro se posó en su hombro.

Rompehuesos.

Lanzando un grito de pánico, y sin mirar, ella le dio con el bolso en la cabeza. El hombre cayó al suelo como un saco. ,

Rosalie abrió la puerta del coche con manos temblorosas, pero cuando iba a salir de allí a la carrera un gemido procedente del suelo la hizo vacilar.

Bolso en mano, se acercó a su atacante, que estaba tumbado en la acera. El agua caía sobre sus pantalones de cuero y la camiseta, empapada, se pegaba a su ancho torso como una segunda piel. Un relámpago iluminó la tirita de Garfield en el mentón.

"¿Emmett?" exclamó, poniéndose de rodillas. Era Emmett Cullen, un nuevo y mejorado Emmett Cullen. "Por favor, háblame" murmuró, levan tando delicadamente su cabeza.

Él abrió los ojos poco a poco.

"¿Qué demonios llevas en el bolso, una piedra?"

"Un ladrillo" contestó Rosalie. "Es por protección."

"Menos mal que no llevas una pistola."

"No, las armas me dan miedo."

"A mí también, hasta que me dieron en la cabeza con un ladrillo" murmuró Emmett. "La próxima vez, prefiero arriesgarme con una bala."

"Espera un momento" dijo ella entonces. Aquel hombre no era el mismo que había visto en el Café Crepúsculo. "¿Y esa ropa? ¿Y el defecto en el habla?"

Emmett tragó saliva.

"Puede que me hayas curado con el ladrillo. Es un milagro."

"Es una tomadura de pelo" replicó Rosalie, soltando su cabeza, que dio de golpe contra la acera.

"¡Ay! ¡Me has hecho daño!"

"Me alegro" dijo ella, cruzándose de bra zos. "¿Te importaría explicarme qué está pasan do aquí?"

"Pues... tú me has atacado con un ladrillo y yo estoy intentando no tomármelo como algo personal" contestó Emmett, un poco mareado. "Especialmente, porque me gustaría conocerte mejor."

"No entiendo nada. Hace un minuto eras un upo con la camisa abrochada hasta el cuello y gafas de culo de vaso y ahora..." Rosalie lo miró de arriba abajo. Sí, aquel hombre haría que un superhéroe pareciese un fideo. "¿Qué ha sido del otro tipo?"

"¿Seth?"

"No, el otro Emmett Cullen. El de las gafas y la raya en medio."

"¿Me creerías si te digo que tengo doble personalidad?"

"No."

"¿Un gemelo malvado?"

"No."

Emmett se levantó, apoyándose en el coche.

"Deberíamos ponemos a cubierto para discutir el asunto. Con una buena taza de café."

Pero Rosalie no pensaba dejar que se saliera con la suya.

"Quiero discutirlo ahora mismo. Además, ya estamos mojados, o sea que da igual. , Él dejó escapar un largo suspiro."

"Muy bien, te contaré la verdad."

"No te preocupes, no voy a asustarme."

"No quería salir contigo."

"Ah.

"No es nada personal. Es que estoy harto de que mi tía interfiera en mi vida amorosa y cuando me dijo cuál era tu descripción del hombre ideal..."

"Decidiste aparecer exactamente como lo contrario" terminó Rosalie la frase por él.

Estaba más enfadada consigo misma que con Emmett. ¿Cómo podía haberse creído el numerito del gafotas? Mirándolo en aquel momento, con aque llos bíceps, tríceps y cuadriceps... ¿dónde los había escondido?

"Por favor, deja que te compense. No sabía que serías tan..." Emmett la miró de arriba abajo.

Rosalie se dio cuenta entonces de que la lluvia hacía que su blusa fuera casi transparente. Y, por supuesto, de inmediato se colocó el bolso como escudo.

"¿No sabías que sería tan qué?"

"Tan sorprendente. Y tampoco sabía que fueras la periodista del _Saint Louis Post._ Si lo hubiera sabido, no habría dejado que te atendiese Seth. Y, sinceramente, espero que no la tomes con el Café Crepúsculo."

"Qué gracioso.

"Haré cualquier cosa para compensarte" insistió Emmett.

"¿Cualquier cosa?"

"Cualquier cosa" repitió él. Rosalie sonrió entonces.

"Muy bien. Trato hecho."

**OoOoOoOoOoOooOoOOOoOoOoOoOo**

Una semana después, Emmett abrió la puerta de su casa maleta en mano y se encontró con Edward en el porche.

"¿Qué haces aquí?

"He venido para evitar que cometas el mayor error de tu vida." Emmett miró su reloj.

"Tengo que tomar un avión."

"Dame cinco minutos" dijo su hermano, en trando en la casa.

Con un suspiro de irritación, Emmett lo siguió.

"Muy bien. Tienes cinco minutos."

A pesar de su naturaleza impaciente, siempre tenía tiempo para sus hermanos. Incluso cuando estaba en lo más alto, durante su carrera como boxeador, Edward y Jaspere _siempre_ supieron que podían contar con él. ¡Y cómo!

De crío, los problemas de Edward con la policía lo llevaron más de una vez a la comisaría. Jasper nunca tuvo ese tipo de problemas, pero algunas veces Emmett deseó que alguien detuviera a su hermano pequeño por romper tantos corazones. No recordaba el número de novias que habían llorado sobre su hombro. Y si alguna vez tenía artritis en la articulación, le enviaría a él las facturas del médico.

Edward se sentó en el sofá. Había cambiado los vaqueros rotos y las cazadoras de cuero por unos serios pantalones de color caqui y una camisa blanca. Y conducía un buen coche en lugar de una ruidosa moto, gracias a su prestigio como contra tista de obras.

La oveja negra de la familia había dejado de serlo, pero eso no significaba que pudiese mango near a Emmett.

"¿Tienes una cerveza?" preguntó Edward.

"Lo siento, no hay tiempo para cervezas."

"No puedes irte con esa tal Rose."

"¿Por qué no?"

Edward señaló la frente de Emmett.

"¿Qué es eso?"

"¿Qué?"

"El chichón. ¿Qué has hecho, darte de bruces contra una pared?"

"En realidad, fue un ladrillo. Rose lleva uno en el bolso y te aseguro que sabe usarlo" contestó Emmett, pasándose una mano por la frente.

"A ver si lo entiendo. ¿Esa mujer te pega un ladrillazo y tú sigues queriendo casarte con ella?"

Emmett soltó una carcajada.

"¿Casarme con ella? ¿De dónde ha salido eso?"

"De la tía Esme. Nunca la había visto tan disgustada. Me ha dicho que ibas a casarte con ella y que serías infeliz toda tu vida."

"Puedes decirle a tía Esme que esté tranquila. No pienso casarme ni con Rose ni con nadie. Nunca."

El matrimonio estaba fuera de cuestión para Emmett. Le encantaban las mujeres, pero no podía enamorar se porque el amor obliga a los hombres a hacer ton terías. Los hace perder el control de sus emociones. Y él no pensaba dejar que eso volviera a pasarle.

"Entonces, ¿no te marchas a Chicago para casarte?" insistió Edward.

"Claro que no. Sólo vamos a pasar el fin de semana."

"¿Un fin de semana romántico?"

"No exactamente."

Su hermano levantó una ceja.

"¿Te importaría explicar eso?"

"Es una mezcla de viaje de negocios y de placer. Rose es Rosalie Hale, la crítica gastronómica del _Saint Louis Post._ Estaba... revisando la carta del Café Crepússculo cuando nos conocimos."

"¿Y qué tal?"

"A ver si con esto lo entiendes: la atendió Seth."

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible?"

"Porque tía Esme se niega a despedirlo. Yo no tengo nada personal contra él, pero es un completo desastre."

"Supongo que la señorita Hale se quedaría de piedra.

"Eso es decir poco. Especialmente cuando aparecí yo.

"¿Y eso? Tú nunca has tenido ningún proble ma para impresionar a las mujeres.

"Es que esta vez... digamos que quise dar una mala impresión" suspiró Emmett. "Mira, no tengo tiempo de contarte los detalles, pero digamos que la única forma de compensarla era ir con ella a Chicago. A cambio, hará una buena crítica del Café Crepúsculo."

"¿Lo ha prometido?"

"Hemos hecho un trato" se encogió Emmett de hombros.

"¿Por escrito?"

"Claro que no."

"¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no te fíes de las mujeres, Emmett?"

"No conoces a Rose, es una mujer de palabra."

"¿Y eso lo decidiste antes o después de que te diera con el ladrillo?"

"Muy bien, no es perfecta. Pero al menos no me dejó inconsciente en el suelo."

"¿Estabas inconsciente?" exclamó Edward.

"Bueno... sólo un par de minutos."

"Yo no me acercaría a una mujer que me hubiese dejado inconsciente. Y me pregunto por qué quiere pasar un fin de semana con un hombre al que acaba de conocer."

Emmett volvió a encogerse de hombros.

"No fue muy explícita con los detalles. Y yo estaba un poco grogui, así que no me enteré bien. A lo mejor se siente sola."

"O está desesperada. O es una psicópata. Ya sabes que con la tía Esme todo es posible."

"Lo sé, pero estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme" dijo Emmett.

¿Cómo podía decir que no después de todo lo que su tía había hecho por los Cullen? Esme cuidó de ellos cuando su madre los abandonó, llenando sus vidas de alegría y calor familiar. De extravagancias también, pero no se puede tener todo.

"Estoy seguro de que Rose no puede hacerme daño. Además, me da igual cuál sea la razón para este viaje mientras haga una buena crítica del Café Crepúsculo."

"Te lo digo en serio, hermano. A una mujer hay que decirle lo que se espera de ella o lo que se está dispuesto a dar. Así no hay malentendidos."

Emmett lo acompañó a la puerta.

"¿Y desde cuándo eres un experto en mujeres?"

"No he dicho que lo fuera" sonrió Edward. Aunque estoy haciendo un estudio intensivo sobre el asunto. Para cuando haya terminado, encontraré a la esposa perfecta."

Emmett contuvo un escalofrío de horror.

"¿Esposa perfecta? Esas dos palabras no pueden ir en la misma frase."

"Tienes que hacerte cargo de la situación" insistió su hermano. "Déjale claro a Rosalie que no vas a soportar ninguna tontería. Ah, y convéncela para que saque el ladrillo del bolso."

"Gracias por el consejo" dijo Emmett.

"De nada, hermano" sonrió Edward, dándole un golpe en la espalda. "De nada."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Rose estaba intentando cerrar la cremallera de la maleta cuando sonó el timbre.

"¡Está abierto!"

Kate, su vecina, entró en el apartamento con una bolsa adornada con profusión de cintas.

"¡Espera! Aún no lo has guardado todo. Te traigo un regalo."

"Si intento meter algo más en la maleta, explotará."

"Pero es que esto es necesario" insistió Kate.

Rose abrió la bolsita y encontró una caja de preservativos.

"En todos los colores del arco iris" le informó su amiga, dejándose caer en el sofá. Pepper, el gato de Rose, se tumbó a su lado.

"No deberías haberte molestado."

"De nada."

"No, digo que no deberías haberte molestado porque no los voy a usar."

Kate sonrió.

"Por si no te acuerdas, no son para ti, son para Emmett."

"Él tampoco los va a usar."

"¿Y él lo sabe?"

"No exactamente" contestó Rosalie, sin mirarla.

"No le has hablado de Rompehuesos."

"No exactamente."

"¿Y qué le has contado?

Rose consiguió entonces cerrar la maleta, con un suspiro de alivio.

"Sólo le he dicho que vamos a pasar el fin de semana en Chicago."

"¿Nada más? ¿No le has hablado del concur so gastronómico, ni de que uno de los chefs quiere hacer puré contigo?"

"No me pareció buen momento. Era de noche, llovía... y Emmett no estaba completamente lúcido."

"¿Vas a decírselo o no?"

"Claro. Cuando llegue el momento."

"¿Y cuándo será eso?"

"Cuando estemos a cinco mil metros del suelo."

Kate soltó una carcajada.

"Espero que no te tire del avión. No puedo creer que un hombre haya aceptado pasar un fin de semana contigo... sin esperar nada."

Rose se encogió de hombros.

"No le he dicho exactamente que sería una relación platónica, pero yo creo que está claro. Nuestro encuentro en el Café Crepúsculo fue un poco... raro y creo que quiere compensarme" suspiró, mirando alrededor para comprobar si olvidaba algo. "¿Seguro que no te importa quedarte con Pepper?"

"Claro que no. Me encantan los gatos. De hecho, estoy pensando en comprar uno."

"Muy bien, la comida está en la despensa y..."

"Ya lo sé. Anda, vete. Y pásalo bien."

Rosalie respiró profundamente.

"Dime que no estoy cometiendo un error."

"No estás cometiendo un error. Vas a pasar el fin de semana en un hotel estupendo con un pedazo de tío."

"Pero no sé nada sobre él. Sólo que fue boxeador. ¿Y si es un machista insoportable? ¿O un play-boy? ¿O un psicópata?"

"Pensé que te caía bien."

"Sí, me cae bien" admitió ella.

Entonces se percató de algo: esa era precisa mente la razón por la que empezaba a arrepentirse. No había conocido a un hombre tan interesante como Emmett en mucho tiempo.

"Y si tú no le cayeras bien, no habría acepta do pasar el fin de semana contigo" dijo Kate, guiñándole un ojo. "A lo mejor le gustas."

"No quiero gustarle, sólo quiero que me proteja."

Su amiga levantó los ojos al cielo.

"¿Sigues con lo de esa estúpida moratoria? No me lo puedo creer."

"No es estúpida. Mira todas las cosas buenas que me han ocurrido desde que pasé de los hombres. Tengo un buen trabajo en el _Saint Louis Post,_ mi columna es un éxito, me han invitado a ser juez en uno de los concursos gastronómicos más prestigiosos del país... ¿quién sabe dónde podría llegar?"

"¿Dónde? Yo te lo diré: a seguir durmiendo sola."

Rosalie negó con la cabeza.

"La moratoria no durará para siempre, sólo hasta que tenga mi vida solucionada. Tengo veintisiete años y ya he perdido demasiado tiempo, Kate. Este fin de semana podría ser muy impor tante para mí y no puedo dejar que Emmett Cullen me haga perder la concentración.

Kate la miró, indecisa.

"¿Y si es irresistible? Nina se encogió de hombros."

"Sólo tendré que resistirlo durante setenta y dos horas. No creo que sea tan difícil."

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Gracias por leer y gracias también a todas las que han dejado comentarios. A mí me encanto Seth y espero que a ustedes tambien. Les adelanto que él tendrá un papel importante en la historia de Edward y Bella. Lo de que tan importante, lo dejo a su imaginación ;).**

**Bye**


	5. ¡¿Colisiones en el aire!

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación de la novela escrita por Kristin Gabriel, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes de Crepúsculo. Sólo tome la historia porque me pareció divertida e interesante y también porque es una trilogía que se puede adaptar a Emmett, Edward y a Jasper. No gano nada con esto así que espero que les guste.**

**Bye**

**OoOoOoOOOOOOOOoOoOoOOoO**

**Capítulo 4****: ¡****¿Colisiones en el aire?**

QUE no iba a ser difícil? Rosalie lamentó sus palabras en cuanto vio aquella sonrisa. Emmett Cullen estaba más guapo que la úl tima vez. Con unos vaqueros gastados y un polo de manga corta azul marino que destacaba sus bí ceps, era de escándalo.

"Es un viaje de negocios" se dijo en voz baja. "Nada más que un viaje de negocios."

"Casi es hora de embarcar..." sonrió Emmett, quitándole la maleta. "¿Qué llevas aquí, más ladrillos?"

"No, sólo un par de cosas que necesito" murmuró ella sacando los billetes del bolso.

Cuando embarcaron, sintió algo parecido al pánico. En parte por su miedo a volar y en parte por el hombre que iba sentado a su lado. No sólo era guapo, además olía de maravilla. Y setenta y dos horas le parecían de repente una eternidad.

"¿Nerviosa?" preguntó Emmett.

"Un poco. No me gusta viajar en avión."

"A mí me encanta" dijo él, cuando los motores se ponían en marcha.

Rosalie cerró los ojos cuando el avión tomaba velocidad sobre la pista. Una infinidad de tragedias aéreas pasaron por su mente mientras despegaba del suelo.

"Hay más muertos por accidentes de tráfico que por desastres aéreos" siguió Emmett. Parecía tranquilo, relajado.

Y eso la ponía de los nervios.

"¿No me digas?"

"De hecho, en un accidente de avión la mayoría de los pasajeros mueren por inhalación de humo, no por el golpe" siguió Emmett, tan fresco. "Por eso hay que saber dónde están las salidas de emergencia..."

"Mira, déjalo" lo interrumpió Rosalie.

"Relájate, mujer. Piensa que hay miles de vuelos diarios. Lo que no entiendo es cómo no hay más colisiones en el aire. ¿Sabes que la profesión de controlador aéreo es una de las más estresantes?"

"¿Colisiones en el aire?" gritó ella, mirando por la ventanilla como si esperase encontrar un avión de frente.

"No suele pasar" le aseguró Emmett. "La mayoría de los accidentes ocurren por algún fallo en los motores" añadió, mirando alrededor. "No sé cuántos años tendrá este avión."

Rosalie notó entonces que los brazos del asiento estaban muy usados y el cristal de la ventanilla arañado. Aquel avión era viejo, muy viejo.

"¿Tú crees que este es antiguo?"

"No lo sé. Pero podría fallar cualquier cosa: el motor, el tren de aterrizaje... Me han contado que un águila rompió la ventanilla de un avión y tres pasajeros salieron despedidos antes de que pudieran..."

"¡Se acabó! ¡Quiero bajarme ahora mismo!" gritó Rosalie.

"Tranquila, tranquila. Estoy de broma, tonta. No va a pasar nada."

"A menos que nos encontremos con un montón de águilas."

"No suelen volar tan alto" rió Emmett. "Estamos a cinco mil metros del suelo."

«Cinco mil metros del suelo». Ese era su pie para decirle lo que iban a hacer en Chicago. Pero como no estaba convencida de sobrevivir a aquel vuelo, ¿para qué iba a contarle nada?

Emmett empezó a darle un masaje en el cuello y, casi contra su voluntad. Rose empezó a relajarse.

"¿Lo ves? Eso está mejor. Piensa en otra cosa."

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Pero tenía razón.

"¿A cuánta gente has dejado en la lona?"

"¿Qué?"

"Eres boxeador, ¿no?"

"Ex boxeador" contestó él. "Y mi récord es veintitrés a uno."

"¿Los dejaste K.O.?"

"Once de ellos fuero K.O. técnico."

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Cuando el árbitro da por terminada la pelea."

"Ah. ¿Y a ti te dejaron K.O. alguna vez?"

Emmett vaciló durante un segundo.

"Perdí la última pelea" contestó, mirándola a los ojos. "¿Sabes que tienes una piel preciosa?"

"Sí, bueno..." Rosalie carraspeó. "Sobre este fin de semana..."

"Conozco un buen restaurante en la avenida Michigan. ¿Te gusta la comida tailandesa?"

"Sí... quiero decir no. Bueno, es que no tendremos mucho tiempo."

Emmett levantó una ceja.

"Pero necesitaremos recuperar fuerzas.

"No, no... Verás, creo que debería explicárte lo. Nos alojaremos en el hotel Ambassador, donde tendrá lugar un concurso gastronómico en el que soy una de los jueces."

"Entonces, comeremos bien."

"Yo estaré comiendo todo el fin de semana. Tú puedes hacerlo donde quieras, o pedir la comida al servicio de habitaciones."

"¿Quieres decir que no tendremos tiempo para ir a dar una vuelta?"

"Emmett, te he pedido que vinieras conmigo a Chicago por una razón."

"¿Cuál?"

"Necesito un guardaespaldas." Él no dijo nada y Rosalie se perdió en la profundidad de sus ojos azules.

"Necesito un guardaespaldas" repitió.

"¿Y?"

"Y eres tú."

"Dime que estás de broma."

"No, lo digo completamente en serio. Creo que serías perfecto."

"Edward tenía razón" suspiró Emmett entonces.

"¿Quién es Edward?"

"Mi hermano. Él conoce bien a las mujeres y debería haberle hecho caso" dijo Emmett, pasándose una mano por el pelo. "Lo siento, pero no puede ser."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Que tendrás que buscar otro guardaespaldas. En cuanto lleguemos a Chicago compraré un billete de vuelta a Saint Louis."

"¡No puedes hacerme eso!"

"¿Qué no?"

Antes de que pudiera convencerlo apareció la azafata con el carrito de las bebidas.

"¿Zumo de naranja?"

"Lo que tú quieras, guapa" sonrió Emmett. Rosalie lo vio tonteando con la azafata y se enfadó consigo misma. Debería haber esperado hasta llegar al hotel. Tenía que convencerlo para que se quedase en Chicago.

Después de darles un zumo de naranja y una bolsita de cacahuetes, la azafata siguió por el pasillo con su carrito... las botellas tintineando cuando el avión dio un salto.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" exclamó Rosalie. "¿Un águila?"

"No, sólo una pequeña turbulencia. Y ahora dime por qué necesitas un guardaespaldas."

"¿Vas a pensártelo?"

"No, pero si hablas de ello a lo mejor dejas de pensar en un accidente."

El avión volvió a agitarse bruscamente y en tonces oyeron la voz del piloto:

"Señores pasajeros, estamos atravesando una zona de turbulencias. No hay ningún peligro, pero como medida de precaución sugiero que se abrochen los cinturones de seguridad."

"Vamos a estrellarnos, ¿verdad?" musitó Rose. "Por eso ha dicho que nos pongamos los cinturones de seguridad."

"No," sonrió Emmett. "Si fuéramos a estrellar nos, diría que nos colocásemos con la cabeza hacia abajo."

"¿No deberíamos estar ya en Chicago?" in sistió ella, mirando por la ventanilla.

"Llegaremos enseguida. Mientras tanto, dime por qué necesitas un guardaespaldas."

"Creí que el puesto no te interesaba."

"No, pero me interesa la historia. ¿Eres una rica heredera?"

Rosalie levantó los ojos al cielo."

"Si fuera una rica heredera, no viajaría en turista. Necesito un guardaespaldas porque uno de los chefs del concurso es un poco... sensible. Lleva tres semanas persiguiéndome."

"¿Persiguiéndote? ¿Por qué?"

"Porque critiqué sus habilidades gastronómicas en mi columna. Y, desgraciadamente, es uno de los concursantes este fin de semana."

"A ver si lo entiendo... ¿quieres que te proteja de un chef? ¿De uno de esos tíos con gorro y mandil blanco?" rió Emmett.

"No tiene ninguna gracia. El tío está loco."

"A lo mejor es que le aprieta el gorrito. Bueno, muy bien, supongo que puedo controlar a un peligroso chef."

"¿Lo dices en serio?"

"Lo haré. Pero espero una compensación." Ella dejó escapar un suspiro.

"No puedo pagarte. Acabo de arreglar mi co y me he quedado sin blanca."

"No quiero tu dinero, Rosalie."

Ella sintió un calor que le subía desde el estóma go. Nunca le había pasado eso con ningún hombre. Pero, claro, nunca había conocido a ninguno como Emmett Cullen, interesado sólo en su cuerpo.

"¿Y qué quieres de mí?" preguntó, curiosa.

"Una buena crítica."

"¿Una buena crítica? ¿Te refieres a una crítica sobre... cómo lo haces?"

"Quiero la mejor. Y te garantizo que te encantará."

El tipo, desde luego, no era modesto. Pero, ¿qué esperaba? ¿Un anuncio en el periódico sobre sus habilidades sexuales? Podía imaginar el título:

_El Martillo hace honor a su nombre._

"Entonces, ¿hay trato?"

"Lo siento, Emmett. No soy ese tipo de mujer."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Nunca he hecho la crítica de un amante. O sea... es que no sabría ni por dónde empezar."

Él la miró en silencio durante unos segundos.

"Me refiero a la crítica gastronómica del Café Crepúsculo."

"Ah" Rosalie se puso colorada hasta la raíz del pelo. "Es verdad."

¿Qué le pasaba, le estaba afectando la altitud? Por supuesto que se refería al Café Crepúsculo. ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado?

"Aunque debo admitir que esa idea me intriga. Ninguna mujer ha hecho una crítica sobre mis habilidades..."

"Hablemos del Café Crepúsculo," lo interrumpió ella entonces, casi esperando que un águila entrase por la ventanilla del avión.

"Muy bien. A cambio de hacer de guardaespaldas durante el fin de semana, espero que le des al Café Crepúsculo otra oportunidad. Una buena crítica tuya atraería a muchos clientes."

Podría decirle que hacer una buena crítica del café era prácticamente imposible. Pero él no le había pedido que dijese maravillas, sólo que le diera otra oportunidad. Y eso sí podía hacerlo.

"¿Qué dices?"

Rose asintió.

"Trato hecho.

Emmett miró sus labios, sonriendo.

"Muy bien. Yo creo que. Este fin de semana puede ser muy satisfactorio para los dos."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Eres una mujer preciosa, Rosalie. Podríamos pasarlo muy bien."

Ella respiró profundamente.

"No."

"¿No?"

"No es nada personal. Es que he dejado a los hombres de lado... temporalmente."

"A lo mejor puedo convencerte para que cambies de opinión."

Rosalie negó con la cabeza.

"Estarías perdiendo el tiempo, Emmett. Debo ad vertirte que tengo una gran fuerza de voluntad. No podrás convencerme de ninguna forma."

"Espera... creo que he oído algo."

"¿Un fallo en él motor?" exclamó ella, afe rrándose a los brazos del asiento.

"No, yo creo que era un guante" rió Emmett. "Acabas de tirármelo. Y te advierto que no puedo resistir la tentación. Soy un competidor nato, Rose. Y haré todo lo posible para convencerte."

"Haz lo que quieras. Cullen." En ese momento el avión dio un salto y ella cerró los ojos, angustiada.

"Pienso hacerlo" sonrió Emmett. Y entonces la besó.

Rosalie abrió los ojos. Al principio estaba dema siado sorprendida como para apartarse. Y luego no le apetecía hacerlo; todo lo contrario. Sin pen sar, enredó los brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras él trazaba con la lengua el perfil de sus labios.

Sabía que era una idiotez. Un acto impulsivo, loco. Y sabía que debía apartarse antes de que Emmett Cullen pudiese cantar victoria.

"¿Qué haces?" murmuró, con la respiración entrecortada.

"Mi trabajo."

"Tu trabajo no incluye besarme."

"Como las turbulencias te dan tanto miedo..." sonrió Emmett, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento. "He pensado que te vendría bien una distracción."

Y había funcionado. Rosalie olvidó las turbulen cias por completo. Hasta olvidó que estaba en un avión. El beso casi la había convencido de que po dría volar sólita.

A partir de aquel momento debía ir con cuida do. Y Emmett Cullen debía guardarse esa boca tan sexy para sí mismo.

Rosalie apartó la mirada, desdeñándolo a propósi to.

Iba a ser un fin de semana lleno de sobresaltos.


	6. ¿Pollo al curry?

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación de la novela escrita por Kristin Gabriel, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes de Crepúsculo. Sólo tome la historia porque me pareció divertida e interesante y también porque es una trilogía que se puede adaptar a Emmett, Edward y a Jasper. No gano nada con esto así que espero que les guste.**

**Bye**

**OoOoOoOOOOOOOOoOoOoOOoO**

**Capítulo 5****: ****¿Pollo al curry?**

ROSALIE no podía apartar los ojos de la cama de matrimonio. Sobre todo, porque Emmett estaba tumbado en ella. Le molestaba su actitud, especialmente porque él tenía su propia cama en la habitación contigua.

"Bueno, ¿cuándo voy a conocer a ese asesino?"

"Esta noche, en la recepción. Jueces y concursantes estarán allí" contestó Rosalie, abriendo la maleta.

Su angustia no había disminuido al bajar del avión, todo lo contrario; aquel fin de semana se jugaba muchas cosas. Posiblemente incluso la vida... aunque no había visto a Rompehuesos cuando llegaron al hotel. Quizá decidió a última hora no presentarse al concurso o quizá habría perdido el avión. O se habría atragantado con un hueso de pollo.

Tenía derecho a albergar esperanzas. Aunque también podría estar recluido en su habitación, planeando cómo iba a matarla. Y su guardaespaldas no parecía preocupado en absoluto. Emmett llevaba media hora estudiando el menú del servicio de habitaciones.

"Se te ha caído algo" anunció. Rosalie miró al suelo y vio su nuevo Wonderbra negro, con la etiqueta puesta.

"Gracias" murmuró, haciendo una bola con él.

"De nada. Pero no tienes que impresionarme. Me gustas tal y como eres" sonrió Emmett.

Ya estaba otra vez. Seduciéndola, poniéndola nerviosa. La mayoría de las mujeres abandonarían el chocolate por tener en su cama a un tipazo como aquel, pero ella no. Era una prueba. Si podía resistir a Emmett Cullen durante setenta y dos horas, sus sueños se harían realidad. Y eso era lo que quería; más que nada en la vida.

"Créeme, Emmett, lo último que deseo es impresionarte."

"Entonces, ¿a quién intentas impresionar?"

Rosalie cerró la maleta.

"Se llama W. Aro Volturi.

"¿Qué significa la W?

"No lo sé. Todo el mundo lo llama Aro. Bueno, sus amigos."

"¿Y tú eres su amiga?"

"Por favor... Ni siquiera lo conozco. Es el editor de _Volterra__,_ la mejor revista gastronómica del país, con oficinas en Nueva York. Precisamente ahora están buscando un crítico gastronómico y se rumorea que los tres jueces elegidos para este concurso son los tres candidatos a ocupar el puesto."

"¿Y llevar un Wonderbra es uno de los requisitos para conseguirlo?"

Rosalie se puso colorada.

"Claro que no. Yo sólo quería... entrar con buen pie."

"¿El sujetador se pone en el pie?"

"Mira, por lo visto a Volturi le gustan las mujeres... en fin, bien dotadas. Ya sé que es una cosa muy machista y preferiría que me contratasen por mi talento como periodista, pero necesito ese trabajo."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque nunca tendré una oportunidad como esta. _Volterra_ es lo máximo. Si consigo el puesto seré una de las críticas gastronómicas más importantes, podré viajar por todo el país... incluso a Europa. Y el salario es buenísimo."

"Ah, ya entiendo."

"Tienes que venir conmigo a la recepción, Emmett. Si te ve a mi lado, Rompehuesos se lo pensará dos veces. Especialmente si se entera de que eres un boxeador llamado El Martillo."

"Ex boxeador."

"Da igual. Mientras intimides..."

"¿Debería ponerme los guantes de boxeo?"

"No hace falta. Y ahora, si me perdonas, tengo que arreglarme."

Emmett se levantó de la cama, suspirando.

"¿Cómo voy a protegerte si estoy en la otra habitación?"

"Creo que estaré a salvo en la bañera."

"¿No sabes que el cincuenta por ciento de los accidentes ocurren en el baño?"

Rosalie apretó los labios.

"Por favor, Emmett…"

"No, en serio. Mi hermano Jasper trabaja en seguros y me lo ha contado" sonrió él. "¿De verdad no quieres que te frote la espalda? Tengo buenas manos"

"Gracias, pero puedo hacerlo yo sólita."

"Bueno, si cambias de opinión, sólo tienes que gritar."

Suspirando, Rosalie cerró la puerta que conectaba ambas habitaciones. Había sobrevivido al primer asalto con El Martillo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOooOoOo**

Emmett había encontrado la horma de su zapato. En el aspecto romántico, al menos, Rosalie Hale era una mujer de palabra. Sonriendo, se quitó la camisa y empezó a hacer sus ejercicios. El sparring verbal con Rosalie lo había animado, así que decidió hacer cien abdominales y cien flexiones con cada mano. No era un entrenamiento tan agotador como el que hacía cuando estaba en activo, pero lo mantenía en forma.

Aunque levantar cien kilos no lo ayudaría a conquistar a Rosalie. Y había pasión en ella; la veía en sus ojos, la había saboreado en sus labios.

¿Y si tenía éxito?, pensó entonces. ¿Y si Rosalie quería algo más que un fin de semana juntos? ¿Ese tonto coqueteo arruinaría las posibilidades de una buena crítica para el Café Crepúsculo?, se preguntó.

Se había arriesgado otras veces... y había perdido. Entonces recordó una noche, muchos años atrás. Un auditorio lleno hasta la bandera, el humo, el olor a cerveza, a sudor, a sangre.

Era la primera pelea importante de su vida, la que podría catapultarlo a la fama. En aquellos días vivía para boxear, para entrenarse. Cuando subía al cuadrilátero podía dar rienda suelta a sus emociones. Pero aquella noche, las emociones lo controlaron a él.

Aquella noche cruzó la línea que separa a un púgil de un asesino.

Emmett parpadeó, mirando sus nudillos, lívidos. Estaba sudando y se pasó la toalla por la frente, intentando borrar los recuerdos. No volvería a ocurrirle jamás. Nunca volvería a dejar que sus emociones lo dominasen.

Iba a entrar en el baño cuando un grito lo detuvo en seco.

"¡Socorro!"

Rosalie. Emmett abrió la puerta a toda velocidad, pero la habitación estaba vacía. El baño, pensó.

Con el corazón acelerado, corrió hacia el baño, pero la puerta estaba cerrada por dentro. Rosalie estaba atrapada en el baño con aquel loco. Porque él no había hecho su trabajo. Un trabajo que no debería haber aceptado si el peligro era real. Simplemente, no había creído que un hombre que lleva mandil podía representar un peligro para nadie.

Y Rose iba a sufrir por su estupidez.

Emmett se echó hacia atrás y cargó contra la puerta con todas sus fuerzas. La madera se astilló, pero era una puerta sólida.

Oía la voz de Rosalie, pero no podía entender lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Estaría suplicando por su vida?

Emmett volvió a cargar contra la puerta y esta vez la derribó... pero el suelo del baño estaba mojado y trastabilló hasta caer de bruces.

Cuando levantó la cara, vio a Rosalie quitando agua de la bañera y echándola en el lavabo con un vaso de plástico.

Estaba sola, estaba a salvo, estaba viva. Y desnuda bajo el albornoz.

"¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí?"

"Se ha roto el grifo y no deja de salir agua."

"¿No has quitado el tapón?"

"Claro que he quitado el tapón, pero no vale de nada."

Emmett se levantó e intentó cerrar el maldito grifo, que parecía atascado. Después de dar un par de tirones, consiguió cerrarlo y detener la catarata.

"Ahora me siento como una idiota" murmuró Rosalie, con los rizos rubios pegados a la cara. "¿Cómo lo has arreglado?"

"No tengo ni idea. Pero no vuelvas a tocar el grifo o nos ahogarás a todos. Será mejor que llames a recepción para que lo arreglen" suspiró él, secándose las manos con una toalla. "Y una cosa más."

"¿Sí?"

"No vuelvas a darme un susto. ¿Te puedes imaginar lo que he pensado al oírte gritar?" le espetó Emmett, tomándola del brazo. "Creí que el chef ese estaba aquí con un cuchillo de cocina. Pensé que..."

"¿Qué pensaste, Emmett?"

"Nada."

"¿Y qué piensas ahora?

"No estoy pensando" contestó él. Y entonces hizo algo realmente estúpido: la besó. Sin pensar, la tomó en sus brazos y buscó su boca como un desesperado. El calor de su cuerpo, frágil y delicado, era irresistible. Cuando acarició su espalda a través del mojado albornoz, una ola de deseo le hizo perder la cabeza.

Alarmado por la intensidad de su reacción, Emmett se apartó.

"Estás mojada."

"Desde luego" murmuró ella, sin mirarlo. Luego se aclaró la garganta. "Siento haberte asustado. Es que no podía cerrar el grifo y..."

"¿Por qué no me has abierto la puerta?"

"Tenía que ponerme el albornoz. Te dije que esperases un momento..."

"No te oí."

"Pues deberías limpiarte los oídos. Porque también te he dicho que no estoy interesada en ligar contigo. Y, sin embargo, me has besado. Dos veces."

"No volverá a pasar."

Y lo decía en serio. No quería besarla y seguía sin entender por qué lo había hecho. Dos veces. La había besado dos veces. El primer beso fue planeado, una maniobra para calmar sus nervios y satisfacer su curiosidad. Pero el segundo...

El segundo había sido una sorpresa para él. Para los dos. Emmett se pasó una mano por el men tón, preguntándose qué demonios estaba haciendo. Él nunca reaccionaba por impulso, nunca dejaba que sus emociones lo controlasen.

Ese beso había sido un aviso. No podía dejarse llevar por Rosalie Hale. En ninguna situación.

Por un momento, se permitió pensar en lo que podría haber pasado si la vida de Rosalie hubiera estado realmente en peligro. Había actuado por impulso al oírla gritar. Y habría luchado contra cualquiera para salvarla. Habría luchado por salvar la vida de cualquier persona en peligro. Pero, ¿a qué precio? Una vez cruzada la línea, ¿podría volver atrás?

"¿Emmett? ¿Estás bien?"

La voz de Rosalie lo devolvió a la realidad. Estaba a salvo. Tan guapa, tan sexy. Su deseo por ella casi empezaba a dolerle. Pero tenía que darse una ducha. Dejar que el agua _fría_ lo refrescase para recuperar el control.

"Estoy bien" mintió.

"¿Lo has dicho en serio?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"A lo de no volver a besarme" contestó Rosalie.

"Claro."

"¿Y por qué voy a creerte?" preguntó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

"Porque soy un hombre de palabra. Tienes razón, Rosalie. Me he aprovechado de ti. La próxima vez que nos besemos, serás tú quien lo pida."

"No habrá próxima vez" replicó ella, con los ojos brillantes.

Emmett sonrió, aliviado al pisar terreno familiar otra vez. Le encantaban las mujeres, aunque no quería enamorarse. Y le encantaba el intrincado tango que hombres y mujeres bailaban desde el principio de los tiempos. Pero Rosalie debía saber que el tango tenía que terminar tarde o temprano.

"Muy bien" murmuró, acariciando su mejilla. "Yo creo que podemos pasarlo bien este fin de semana. Pero eso es todo, Rosalie. Un fin de semana. Nada de relación, nada de compromiso. Debería haber dejado eso claro desde el principio."

Ella se dio la vuelta para colocar las toallas.

"Al menos, eres sincero. Admito que eso me sorprende."

Emmett carraspeó. Se le había quedado la boca seca al ver cómo el empapado albornoz se pegaba a su trasero.

"Ahora que hemos dejado eso claro, ¿dejamos que empiece el juego?"

Rosalie lo miró por encima del hombro.

"Eres imposible. Además, no hay tiempo para juegos. Tengo que ir a una recepción. ¿Estarás listo en veinte minutos?"

Él le guiñó un ojo.

"Siempre estoy listo."

Era comprensible que lo llamasen El Martillo.

A Rosalie le seguían temblando las piernas cuando entraron en la elegante sala donde se celebraría la recepción. ¿Qué le pasaba? Se había sentido atraída por otros hombres, pero ninguno la había afectado como Emmett Cullen.

Su corazón se aceleraba sólo con mirarlo. Y con el traje de chaqueta gris anulaba a cualquier otro hombre. Sin el traje también los anularía, claro. Lo había comprobado cuando entró en el baño sin camisa. Tenía unos abdominales como para quitarle el sueño a cualquiera. Y unos bíceps, y unos hombros...

Un suave vello oscuro cubría su pecho, per diéndose bajo la cinturilla del pantalón. Y sus ojos azules se habían oscurecido antes de besarla.

"¿Rose?"

Ella parpadeó, perdida en sus pensamientos.

"¿Sí?"

"Pareces nerviosa."

¿Nerviosa? Aterrada más bien. Porque en lugar de concentrarse en su trabajo, estaba pensando en Emmett. Aunque le había dicho que era sólo para un fin de semana. Aunque se había prometido a sí misma que ningún hombre la distraería de su ca rrera.

"Estoy bien."

"Me alegro porque tengo hambre. ¿Podemos comer?"

"Adelante" contestó ella, señalando la mesa del bufé y mirando alrededor para buscar a Rompehuesos.

Sería fácil encontrar a un hombre de casi dos metros, aunque resultaba difícil imaginarlo en una reunión tan elegante, con un cuarteto de música de cámara.

"Si insistes..."

Pero antes de que Emmett pudiera acercarse a la mesa, Rosalie lo tomó del brazo.

"¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Está aquí!"

Emmett miró al hombre de cabello plateado que se acercaba a ellos.

"¿Ese es el tipo que te persigue? Parece más el director de una funeraria que un chef.

"Baja la voz" lo regañó Rosalie. "Es W. Aro Volturi. El editor de _Volterra__.__"_

"Y veo que estás preparada" murmuró él, observando el escote del vestido azul.

"Ve a meterte algo en la boca Cullen."

"¿Y perderme al famoso W. Aro Volturi? Ni loco."

Antes de que Rosalie pudiese decir nada, Volturi estaba a su lado.

"La señorita Hale, supongo."

"Sí. Pero, por favor, llámeme Rose."

"Y tú debes llamarme Aro,"contestó él, besando su mano.

"Encantada de conocerte."

"El placer es mío" sonrió Aro, mirando su escote. "Me encantan tus... artículos."

"¿Pollo al curry?" los interrumpió Emmett, poniendo un plato bajo su nariz. El editor dio un paso atrás.

"No, gracias. Voy a cenar con unos amigos."

Rosalie fulminó a Emmett con la mirada.

"Quiero darte las gracias por invitarme al concurso, Aro. Es un honor para mí."

"Me gusta rodearme de lo mejor" respondió él, saludando a alguien con un gesto. "En fin, tengo poco tiempo... espero que podamos vemos más tarde."

"Cuando quieras" se despidió Rosalie. Lo observó saludando a una mujer rubia, otra de las jueces. Pero a ella no le besaba la mano.

"¿Pollo al curry?" preguntó Emmett.

"¿Eso es todo lo que sabes decir?"

"También podría decirte que estás guapísima."

"Gracias, Emmett. Creo que a Aro le he gustado."

"Desde luego que sí" murmuró él. "¿De verdad quieres trabajar para un tipo que te llena la mano de babas?"

"Aro es muy clásico. Venga, vamos a tomar una copa."

Pero sólo habían dado un paso cuando se en contró con una persona a la que no le apetecía nada ver.

"¡Pero si es Mordisquitos!" exclamó Lauren Mallory, con una cerveza en una mano y una bandeja de canapés en la otra. "¿Y quién es tu guapísimo amigo?" añadió entonces, mirando a Emmett.

"Emmett Cullen. Emmett, te presento a Lauren Mallory. Trabaja en el _Saint Louis Post.__"_

"Cullen," sonrió Laure. "Emmett Cullen, claro. Emmett El Martillo Cullen."

"He dejado el boxeo."

"¿De verdad? ¿Has venido a ver la pelea?"

"¿Qué pelea?"

"La pelea entre Mordisquitos y Rompehuesos."

"¡Lauren!" exclamó Rosalie.

"¿Quién es Rompehuesos?"

"¿Quién es Rompehuesos? Lo dirás de broma" siguió Lauren. "Es el mejor, el más fuerte... el rey de la lucha libre."

"Es un luchador profesional" suspiró Rosalie. "O solía serlo."

"¿Y tú eres Mordisquitos?"

"Eso es" contestó Lauren. "Nuestra Rose mordió a Rompehuesos y lo escupió en su columna. Él le devolvió el golpe con una pata de jamón y la juerga empezó ahí."

Emmett había dejado de sonreír.

"¿Quieres decir...?"

"Es él" suspiró Rosalie. "Rompehuesos, también conocido como el chef Royce King. Y uso el término chef muy generosamente."

"¡Mira!" gritó Lauren entonces, señalando hacia la puerta. "¡Ahí está!"

**ooooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Aquí esta el otro capítulo. Para lo que le interese, trataré de actualizar día por medio. Dependiendo de mi humor y de las respuestas que reciba el último capítulo posteado, puede que lo haga más seguido.**

**Gracias por leer,**

**Bye**


	7. ¿Estabas escuchando detrás de la puerta?

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación de la novela escrita por Kristin Gabriel, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes de Crepúsculo. Sólo tome la historia porque me pareció divertida e interesante y también porque es una trilogía que se puede adaptar a Emmett, Edward y a Jasper. No gano nada con esto así que espero que les guste.**

**Bye**

**OoOoOoOOOOOOOOoOoOoOOoO**

**Capítulo 6****: ****¿Estabas escuchando detrás de la puerta?**

EMMETT no daba crédito. El tipo que acababa de entrar no era un flacucho temperamental como había imaginado. Era un coloso. Era... Rompehuesos. Y su trabajo era interponerse entre Rosalie Hale y aquella máquina de picar carne.

"Aquí viene" rió Lauren, emocionada. "¡Qué pena no haber traído la cámara!"

"Qué pena no haber traído un tanque" murmuró Emmett. Aunque dudaba que eso fuera suficiente para detener al hombre que se acercaba a ellos.

Al menos había hecho testamento, pensó. Le dejaba todo a su tía Esme. El dinero de sus fondos de inversión podría mantener el Café Crepúsculo a flote durante unos años.

Rosalie se acercó a él, asustada. ¿Qué clase de matón atemorizaba a una mujer?, se preguntó, apretando los puños.

"Volvemos a encontrarnos, señorita Hale," dijo Rompehuesos con su voz de ultratumba. Varias cabezas se volvieron en su dirección.

"Buenas noches, chef King."

Emmett se puso tenso. Si daba otro paso más tendría que intervenir.

"Vámonos, Rose."

"No, espere. Tengo algo que decirle a la señorita Hale."

Este no es el sitio ni el lugar" objetó Rosalie, tomando a Emmett de la mano.

"¡No, por favor! Esta fiesta necesita un poco de animación" rió Lauren. Rompehuesos la miró.

"¿Quién eres tú?"

"Periodista del _Saint Louis Post._ Soy fan suya desde hace años, señor Rompehuesos. He escrito varios artículos sobre su carrera..."

"Bueno, da igual" la interrumpió él. "Señorita Hale, he decidido que olvidemos el asunto."

Rosalie parpadeó.

"¿Cómo? ¡Fue usted el que me echó una bolsa de huesos de pollo en la cabeza!"

"¿Huesos de pollo?" repitió Emmett.

"Era una broma."

"¿Una broma?"

"Mi promotor insistió en que siguiera con la vendetta" confesó Rompehuesos entonces. "Por razones promocionales, ya sabe... La transición de luchador profesional a chef no le ha resultado fácil. Es él" dijo, señalando a un hombre medio es condido tras una palmera. "Tyler Crowley. Es él quien la odia."

"Ah, pues qué bien" murmuró Rosalie. Emmett miró a Crowley. Era un hombre bajito con un bigote casi invisible. Un imbécil, pensó, de esos que se convierten en sanguijuelas de sus héroes.

"Entonces, ¿todo esto era un truco publicitario? ¿La pata de jamón, los huesos de pollo, las amenazas?"

Rompehuesos se encogió de hombros.

"Admito que no me hizo gracia su crítica. Pero ya se me ha pasado. Espero que no lo use contra mí en el concurso.

"Claro que no" suspiró ella. "Pienso darle a cada concursante la puntuación que merezca."

Rompehuesos sonrió y Emmett se dio cuenta de que sus dos paletos eran extrañamente puntiagudos.

"Puede que se lleve una sorpresa, señorita Hale."

"Eso no suena nada bien" dijo Lauren cuando el gigante se alejó. "¿Qué habrá querido decir? ¿Pondrá veneno en la salsa de tomate? ¿Fragmentos de hueso de pollo en los canelones?"

"Me ha pedido disculpas, Lauren. Se terminó el asunto" suspiró Rosalie. "Y estoy encantada."

"¿Te lo has creído? Rompehuesos es famoso por sus trucos. Te engañará y cuando menos lo esperes... ¡bum! te tendrá aprisionada contra la alfombra. Te lo digo yo, esto no ha terminado."

Esas eran las últimas palabras que Emmett deseaba escuchar. ¿Y si Lauren tenía razón? ¿Y si tenía que usar la violencia para salvar a Rosalie?

"No veo a Aro por ningún lado" murmuró ella, mirando alrededor. "A lo mejor se ha sentido avergonzado por el espectáculo. Y yo quiero que se fije en mí, pero no de esa forma."

En opinión de Emmett, no era difícil fijarse en ella. Con aquel precioso vestido azul, iluminada por los candelabros de cristal, era la mujer más guapa de la fiesta. Rosalie combinaba la elegancia y el atractivo sexual como ninguna otra mujer que hubiera conocido. Y eso lo distraía, lo hacía sentir incómodo.

"No te preocupes. Aro se fue antes de que llegara Rompehuesos. Y ahora, ¿te importaría decirme por qué me habías ocultado su identidad?"

"Porque esperaba que no viniese. Lo siento, Emmett. Debería habértelo contado todo, pero..."

"¿Deberías? Yo esperaba un idiota con un mandil blanco."

"Ya da igual. Todo ha terminado" sonrió Rosalie.

"Según Lauren, no."

"Lauren es una histérica. Le viene muy bien que esto siga adelante porque se ha dedicado a inflamar los ánimos con sus artículos. Pero la batalla ha terminado en tablas."

"¿Estás segura?"

"Completamente."

"Muy bien. Entonces, ¿qué pasa con nosotros?"

"¿Con nosotros?" repitió ella. Emmett le pasó un brazo por la cintura.

"¿Estás dispuesta a pelear con El Martillo?"

"Eres imposible. ¿No te rindes nunca?" le preguntó.

"No lo puedo evitar. Eres irresistible."

"Los halagos no te llevarán a ningún sitio."

"Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres?"

"Algo mejor que el sexo" contestó Rosalie. "Los canapés de langosta."

Emmett tuvo que sonreír. Primer punto para ella. No sólo era preciosa, también inteligente y divertida. Un punto para su tía Esme también. Rosalie Hale podría no ser la mujer perfecta para él, pero era perfecta de todos modos. Aunque estaba decidida a no darle una oportunidad.

A menos que cambiase de opinión aquella noche... O eso o resignarse a probar los canapés de langosta. Y esperaba que hubiera suficientes como para satisfacer su apetito.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rosalie no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama. Las cortinas estaban abiertas, ofreciéndole una estupenda panorámica del cielo de Chicago, pero no podía dormir. No porque sus sueños estaban a punto de hacerse realidad. Aro había dejado un mensaje en recepción pidiéndole que desayunara con él. Rosalie abrazó la almohada. Por fin. Por fin tenía la oportunidad de trabajar en una gran revista gastronómica. Después de toda una vida de ilusiones fracasadas, el éxito estaba a su alcance. Sólo tenía que alargar la mano...

Si pudiera no tocar a Emmett Cullen al hacerlo.

Rosalie apretó la cara contra la almohada, respirando el aroma de su colonia, que se había quedado allí. Era imposible, irreverente, irresistible. Al menos debía ser sincera consigo misma. Porque, a pesar de su arsenal amoroso, ella no se había rendido. No mucho.

Suspirando, se dio la vuelta. W. Aro Volturi era el único hombre de su vida. El Wonderbra negro había hecho su efecto.

Pero el hombre responsable de una revista tan importante no podía tomar decisiones basándose en el busto de la candidata. Sin embargo, ¿se atrevería a desayunar con él sin llevarlo puesto?

Antes de que pudiera calibrar la posible reacción de Aro ante una sorprendente reducción del busto en menos de ocho horas, alguien llamó a la puerta.

Rompehuesos.

Quizá. O quizá no. Habían hecho las paces, de modo que seguramente era la camarera para llevarle toallas nuevas porque las otras seguían empapadas.

Rosalie abrió la puerta. No, no eran ni Rompehuesos ni una camarera. Pero sí alguien bastante indeseable: Lauren Mallory, con una botella de champán y dos copas en la mano.

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?"

"Esta es mi habitación, Lauren. ¿Qué haces «tú» aquí?"

"Me habían dicho que esta era la habitación de Emmett Cullen."

Rosalie se cruzó de brazos. Tendría que hablar con recepción para pedirles explicaciones. Pero antes podía divertirse un rato.

"¿Y qué te hace pensar que no es también mi habitación?"

Su colega se puso pálida."

"¿Emmett Cullen y tú estáis juntos?"

Antes de que pudiera contestar, oyó la voz de Emmett a su lado:

"Rose, ¿ocurre algo?"

Llevaba un pantalón de pijama y nada más. Tenía unos bíceps tan enormes que seguramente no podría rodearlos con las dos manos.

"Me había parecido oír a alguien... Ah, hola, Lauren."

"Hola, Emmett. Había pensado invitarte a una copa antes de irnos a dormir. Pero no sabía que tuvieras compañera de habitación."

¿Tomar una copa? Rosalie no podía creer que Lauren fuera tan transparente. O que Emmett se tragase aquella bobada.

"Rosalie y yo no somos compañeros de habitación" dijo él entonces, apoyando una mano en el quicio de la puerta. "Yo duermo en la habitación contigua. Pasa."

Emmett acompañó a Lauren a su habitación y después cerró la puerta que las conectaba. Esa puerta llevaba toda la noche distrayéndolo, pero ahora tenía otra distracción: Lauren y su botella de champán. No le apetecía mucho tomar una copa con ella, pero haría cualquier cosa para no pensar en Rosalie. Especialmente con esa sugerente bata de seda y despeinada como si acabara de saltar de la cama... Ojalá hubiera sido su cama.

«Cálmate, Cullen». Quizá había sido un error invitar a Lauren a su habitación, pensó, mientras se ponía la camisa. No tenía ganas de tontear con nadie. Y menos de hacer otras cosas.

"¿A qué le debo el placer de esta visita?

Lauren sirvió el champán y lo estudió mirando por encima de su copa.

"No podía dormir preguntándome qué se siente cuando uno ha estado a punto de matar a un hombre."

Emmett se atragantó.

"Sin comentarios" consiguió decir.

"Eso es lo que dijiste hace cinco años. Pero después de destrozar dos carreras deportivas de un solo golpe no puedes marcharte sin decir una palabra. Mis lectores quieren saber la verdad, incluso después de todos estos años."

"Sin comentarios."

"Venga, no seas tímido. ¿Qué sentiste cuando tuvieron que hacerle la respiración artificial a tu oponente? ¿Oías a su mujer gritando en la primera fila?"

"Sin comentarios" repitió Emmett, cada vez más tenso.

Pero Lauren no pensaba abandonar.

"Dijeron que ningún promotor quería llevarte a partir de entonces. ¿Eran rumores o la verdad? ¿Sigues llevando el boxeo en la sangre? ¿Sueñas con volver al ring algún día?" siguió preguntan do. Pero él se negaba a contestar. "¡Ah, ya lo en tiendo todo! ¡Rompehuesos! Has venido para pelear contra él, para resucitar tu carrera."

"Deberías escribir novelas, Lauren. La ficción es tu fuerte."

"¿Ficción romántica quizá? ¿Qué hay entre Mordisquitos y tú?"

Emmett bostezó.

"Perdona, pero los cuentos de hadas me dan sueño."

"Sólo contesta a una pregunta y me iré sin protestar."

"No contestaré a nada."

"¿Cómo puedes soportar que Mordisquitos difame a un compañero deportista?" preguntó Lauren entonces. "No sé si lo sabes, pero Rosalie destrozó a Rompehuesos en su columna."

"No te cae bien, ¿verdad? ¿No se supone que los periodistas deben ser objetivos?"

"También somos humanos" replicó ella. "Tenemos sentimientos, como todo el mundo. Incluidos los luchadores profesionales."

"Rompehuesos ya no es un luchador profesional. Ha cambiado el cuadrilátero por los fogones y, en sus ratos libres, se dedica a acosar a Rosalie."

"Por favor... pero en fin, supongo que tienes razón. Soy un poco partidista en este asunto."

"¿Un poco?"

"Bueno, mucho. Pero prometo pensármelo si tú prometes darme una exclusiva."

"Ni lo sueñes, Lauren" dijo Emmett, abriendo la puerta.

"Me caes bien, Cullen. Eres un hombre cabezota y sexy, mi combinación favorita" sonrió ella, acercándose. "Si no quieres saber nada de una exclusiva, ¿qué tal una charla sobre el colchón?"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El silencio era atronador.

Rosalie no solía cotillear, pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte que ella. Y allí estaba, con la oreja pegada a la puerta. O el hotel Ambassador tenía una acústica imposible o Lauren y Emmett estaban haciendo algo que no era charlar.

Entonces se apartó, enfadada consigo misma. Ese no era un comportamiento adecuado para una mujer adulta. Debería irse a la cama y dormir un rato...

Pero entonces miró el teléfono y se le ocurrió una idea. Podía pedir algo al servicio de habitaciones. Tenía hambre y estaba nerviosa, de modo que descolgó el teléfono y pidió un trozo de tarta de nata y fresa,

En sus veintisiete años de vida había aprendido que una tarta de nata y fresa puede consolar muchas penas. Reservaba la de chocolate para auténticas tragedias, como las reuniones familiares o las llamadas de sus siempre decepcionados padres.

Pero aquella noche podría pasar con una tarta de nata y fresa. Y quizá unos aritos de cebolla si no podía dormir.

Mientras esperaba que le subieran la tarta. Rosalie tomó un ejemplar de _Volterra_ y empezó a hojearlo. Como siempre, le impresionaban el papel, la calidad de las fotografías y los innovadores artículos. El restaurante del mes era un pequeño bistro en París y el propietario tenía razones para sonreír. Al conseguir el sello de aprobación de _Volterra__,_ su bistro tenía el éxito garantizado.

Daría cualquier cosa por trabajar en esa revista. Pero hasta entonces se contentaría con la tarta de nata y fresa que estaba llamando a su puerta.

Al abrir, le sorprendió no ver a nadie en el pasillo, sólo la bandeja en el suelo.

"Bueno, así no tendré que dar propina" murmuró.

Pero cuando levantó la tapa no encontró ninguna tarta; sólo un montón de huesos de pollo y una nota que levantó con manos temblorosas. Era corta y simple: _Despídete, __Rose__._

Ella arrugó la nota y cerró la tapa de golpe. Después, volvió a dejar la bandeja donde la había encontrado.

¡Qué poca vergüenza! Estaba harta de las tonterías de Rompehuesos. Hasta las narices. Furiosa, se dirigió a la puerta que conectaba las dos habitaciones, dispuesta a pedirle a su guardaespaldas que se liase a mamporros con el maldito chef.

Pero, ¿y si estaba ocupado? ¿Y si tenía entre manos... a Lauren? Irritada, apoyó la oreja en la puerta. Si oía gemidos, tendría que buscar otro plan.

Y también tendría que vomitar.

La puerta se abrió entonces y Rosalie cayó de ca beza en la habitación contigua.

"Ya te dije que era un problema" oyó la voz de Lauren. "Buenas noches, Emmett. Lo he pasado muy bien."

Después, saltó por encima de Rosalie y salió de la habitación.

"¿Estabas escuchando detrás de la puerta?" preguntó Emmett.

Ella se apoyó en un codo, muy digna.

"Claro que no. Estaba... bueno, estaba escuchando, pero porque no quería interrumpir nada."

"¿Se puede saber qué quieres?"

Quería saber lo que Lauren y él habían estado haciendo durante los últimos veinte minutos.

"Quiero una disculpa."

"¿Una disculpa? ¿Por qué?"

"Por abandonar tu puesto. Mientras estabas... tonteando con Lauren he recibido un mensaje de Rompehuesos."

"¿Qué tipo de mensaje?"

"Te lo enseñaré" murmuró Rosalie, levantán dose. Emmett la siguió hasta la habitación. "Mira" dijo entonces, señalando la bandeja.

"¿Te da miedo una bandeja?"

"Mira lo que hay dentro" replicó Rosalie quitando la tapa.

Dentro había una porción de tarta sobre un plato de cerámica.

"Ah, ese es el plan. Quiere matarte con una subida de colesterol."

Ella miró la tarta, boquiabierta. . "No era esto..."

"No te preocupes" suspiró Emmett, tomando la bandeja. "Si tú no la quieres, me la comeré yo."

"¡En serio! Antes había un montón de huesos de pollo, te lo juro."

"¿Huesos de pollo?"

"Eso es. La especialidad de Rompehuesos."

"No me extraña que le hicieras una mala crítica."

"Aunque odio decirlo, Lauren tenía razón" suspiró Rosalie. "Esto no ha terminado. Y no se puede jugar con Rompehuesos. ¿Sabes que mandó a doce oponentes al hospital? Una vez se comió un pavo entero, con huesos y todo."

"Pero esto no tiene huesos" sonrió Emmett.

"¿No me crees?"

"Claro que sí. Pero no sabemos si ha sido él. Podría haber sido su promotor, o alguno de sus fans."

"O Lauren."

Él negó con la cabeza.

"Lauren podría tener un motivo, pero también tiene una coartada. Estaba conmigo, ¿recuerdas?"

Lo recordaba muy bien. Demasiado bien.

"¿Qué estabais haciendo?"

"¿Tú qué crees?"

"Una botella de champán, un hombre y una mujer... Naturalmente, he supuesto..."

"Lo peor" la interrumpió Emmett. "Para tu información, yo no me acuesto con cualquiera. Soy hombre de una sola mujer... cada vez. Y ahora mismo, sólo estoy interesado en ti."

«Ahora mismo». Dos palabras fundamentales. A pesar de la atracción mutua, sus intenciones ro mánticas eran estrictamente temporales. Entonces, ¿por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él? ¿Por .qué temblaba estando a su lado? La fruta prohibida, se dijo. Esa debía ser la respuesta. Lo deseaba por que sabía que no podía tenerlo. Si sucumbía ante los encantos de Emmett Cullen, la historia se repetiría. Y ella seguiría siendo un fracaso. La vergüenza de la familia Hale.

"Ahora mismo yo lo único que quiero es irme a la cama."

"Y yo te quiero en mi cama."

"No te rindes, ¿eh? Admiro la tenacidad, pero esto es ridículo."

"Rose..."

"No, déjame terminar. No pienso acostarme contigo, Emmett. Admito que me siento atraída y admito que, seguramente, acostarse contigo sería una experiencia. Pero en la vida hay otras cosas además del sexo."

"¿Ah, sí?"

Ella asintió, intentando desesperadamente en contrar algo que decir.

"Por supuesto. Estar solo también puede ser muy gratificante."

"Pues yo lo encuentro muy frustrante" sus piró él. "Rose…"

"¿Sí?"

"No tengo intención de acostarme contigo esta noche."

"Pero si acabas de decir que me quieres en tu cama."

"Quiero que tú duermas en mi cama y yo dormiré en la tuya. De ese modo, si Rompehuesos decide gastarte otra bromita se encontrará conmigo."

"Ah."

Emmett levantó su barbilla con un dedo.

"Ya te dije que no iba a besarte, ni a intentar seducirte, ni a obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras hacer."

"Ah... qué bien."

"Y no suelo aprovecharme de una mujer cuando está asustada" siguió Emmett, apartando el pelo de su rostro. Que duermas bien. Rosalie. Conmigo estás a salvo.

¿A salvo? No sabía por qué, pero esa frase no la convenció.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Quién más a parte de mi, detesta a Lauren? Me de la impresión que la chica está muy deseperada y también loca por interponerse entre Rose y Emmett.**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Bye**


	8. ¡Lo has hecho a propósito!

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación de la novela escrita por Kristin Gabriel, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes de Crepúsculo. Sólo tome la historia porque me pareció divertida e interesante y también porque es una trilogía que se puede adaptar a Emmett, Edward y a Jasper. No gano nada con esto así que espero que les guste.**

**Bye**

**OoOoOoOOOOOOOOoOoOoOOoO**

**Capítulo 7****: ****¡Lo has hecho a propósito!**

EMMETT se despertó a la mañana siguiente en la cama de Rosalie. Solo en la cama de Rosalie. Aquel fin de semana no estaba yendo como él espera ba. Pero su infortunio se convirtió en pánico al no encontrarla en la habitación.

Veinte minutos después estaba vestido, afeitado y echando humo mientras bajaba al restaurante. ¿Cómo iba a protegerla de Rompehuesos si desaparecía sin advertirlo? ¿Cómo iba a vigilarla si se marchaba dejando una nota en el baño?

Emmett se preguntó por qué había aceptado pasar aquel absurdo fin de semana con ella. Quizá Edward tenía razón. Rosalie Hale se estaba convirtiendo en un problema.

Entonces, ¿por qué había soñado con ella? ¿Por qué no podía controlar las fantasías que provocó aquel impulsivo beso?

Entonces la vio, haciéndole gestos con la mano desde una mesa cerca de la ventana.

"Buenos días.

"¿Ah, sí?

"Bueno, habrían sido mejores si Aro hubiese aparecido. Pero ha dejado un mensaje disculpándose y prometiendo que me compensaría" dijo Rosalie, entusiasmada. "Quiere que me reúna con él esta noche en su suite para discutir el puesto de trabajo en _Volterra__._ ¿Tú sabes lo que eso significa?"

"Sé exactamente lo que significa" replicó Emmett, de mal humor.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Por favor... el viejo truco de: «ven a mi habitación que quiero enseñarte una cosita»."

"No es eso, Emmett."

"Claro que sí. Pero se llevará una sorpresa cuando aparezcas conmigo."

Rosalie colocó la servilleta sobre la mesa.

"Tú no irás conmigo." Él se cruzó de brazos.

"Soy tu guardaespaldas, ¿recuerdas? No pue do dejarte ir a la habitación de un extraño."

"Muy bien. Pero te quedarás en la puerta."

"¿Cómo voy a protegerte si no estoy a tu lado?"

"Aro no es peligroso, no te preocupes."

"No pienso separarme de ti."

Rosalie lo estudió mientras la camarera tomaba nota.

"¿Siempre estás de tan mal humor por las mañanas?"

"Deberías haberme dicho lo del desayuno con Aro."

"Sí, bueno, supongo que tienes razón."

"Claro que tengo razón. Siempre tengo razón."

"Y eres muy modesto" sonrió Rosalie.

"Mira, tienes que confiar en mí. Si voy a ser tu guardaespaldas, no podemos separamos."

"Lo que me gustaría saber es quién dejó los huesos de pollo frente a mi puerta. Y quién dio el cambiazo. ¿Rompehuesos otra vez o tengo un nuevo enemigo?"

"Pienso hablar con el director del hotel. Al guien ha debido dar tu número de habitación" suspiró Emmett, observando, desalentado, que Rosalie se había vuelto a poner el Wonderbra. "Tú no se lo has dicho a nadie, ¿verdad?"

"Sólo a Aro."

"¿Y para qué quería W. Aro Volturi saber el número de tu habitación?"

"No lo sé. Supongo que... por si pasaba por allí a charlar o a hacerme una entrevista de trabajo."

"Así que ahora podemos añadir su nombre a la lista de sospechosos."

"No es Aro," insistió Rosalie. "Lauren se guramente sobornó a alguien en recepción. Cuando quiere algo no para hasta conseguirlo."

"Dímelo a mí" suspiró Emmett.

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"No, por nada. Pero es posible que Lauren sepa algo del asunto. "

"A lo mejor Rompehuesos y Lauren están compinchados."

Él soltó una carcajada.

"¿De qué te ríes?"

"De nada. Es que lo has dicho tan seria..."

"¡Porque lo digo en serio!"

"Lo sé, lo sé. Por eso me hace gracia." Rosalie no se molestó en disimular su irritación.

"Mira, tenemos un día muy largo por delante. Será mejor que tomes el desayuno."

Emmett había pedido tres huevos fritos, varias lonchas de beicon, patatas fritas y cinco tortitas con nata. Y arrugó el ceño al ver el zumo de naranja y la tostada de Rosalie.

"¿Sólo vas a tomar eso?

"Si quieres que te diga la verdad, estoy un poco nerviosa. Nunca he juzgado un concurso gastronómico."

"¿Y qué tienes que hacer exactamente?"

"Hoy cada chef competirá en una de las tres categorías preliminares: aperitivos, sopas y postre. Yo soy la juez de los postres."

"Qué suerte. Ahora entiendo que no hayas pedido casi nada para desayunar. Pero quizá, como tu guardaespaldas, yo debería probarlos antes, ¿no? Para estar seguro de que no te envenenan."

Rosalie sintió un escalofrió.

"Rompehuesos es capaz de todo."

"¿Y cómo eliges al ganador?"

"Cada categoría tiene un sistema de puntos. Los diez chefs que tengan más puntos al final del día podrán competir en la categoría de entrante original que se celebra mañana."

"Parece muy sencillo."

"No lo será" murmuró ella, dando un mordisco a su tostada. "Han venido los mejores chefs del país."

"¿Eso incluye a Rompehuesos King?"

"En mi opinión, no."

"Entonces, ¿cómo ha conseguido invitación?"

"Buena pregunta. Quizá ha tenido suerte... o algún enchufe."

"¿La revista _Volterra_ no patrocina el concurso?"

"Sí, lleva años patrocinándolo."

"Quizá Tyler Crowley ha convencido a Aro de que Rompehuesos le daría publicidad."

"Es posible."

Emmett se lanzó sobre su desayuno con ganas y ella se quedó mirándolo, pensativa.

"¿Qué?"

"Nada. Es que hace tiempo que no veo comer a nadie con tanto entusiasmo."

"Tengo hambre. Y las tortitas están buenísimas. ¿Quieres probarlas?"

Rosalie vaciló un momento, pero después se inclinó hacia el tenedor con los labios entreabiertos.

"Ummmmmm, qué ricas.

"¿Quieres más?" preguntó Emmett, que estaba disfrutando mucho del espectáculo.

"Es una tentación, pero debo empezar con el concurso en quince minutos. Ah, y tengo que llevar el vestido negro a la tintorería para mi cita con Aro."

"Sigo diciendo que Volturi tiene malas intenciones."

Y le molestaba muchísimo que fuera a entre vistarse con él a solas.

"¿Por qué no quedas con él en el vestíbulo? Así estaríais en territorio neutral."

"De eso nada. Si W. Aro Volturi quiere verme en su habitación, nos veremos en su habitación. Y si hubiera querido verme en el tejado del hotel, me pondría a trepar."

"Eso es ridículo" replicó Emmett.

Pero había una gran determinación en sus ojos. La determinación que sólo había visto en algunos de sus oponentes en el ring. Y, en ese momento, no tuvo ninguna duda de que Rosalie Hale iba a conseguir lo que quería.

"Ridículo, pero cierto. Esta podría ser mi gran oportunidad, Emmett. Llevo esperándola toda mi vida. Haría cualquier cosa por conseguir ese puesto."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al entrar en el auditorio. Rosalie dio otro paso adelante para hacer realidad sus sueños. Una mezcla de aromas... chocolate, nata, fresa, caramelo, asaltó su nariz. Había carteles con los nombres de las empresas patrocinadoras y anuncios de electro domésticos, muebles de cocina o productos biológicos. Entre tanta actividad, observó las miradas furtivas que los concursantes lanzaban sobre el cartelito de juez que llevaba colgado en el pecho. Gracias al Wonderbra, era difícil no verlo.

Lentamente, echó un vistazo a los concursantes, cada uno frente a una encimera con un horno, un microondas, una cocina de leña y otra de gas. El único que faltaba era Rompehuesos.

Le habían asignado la categoría de postres en la que Rompehuesos era, supuestamente, una autoridad. Aunque a ella no le había gustado nada su tocino de cielo flambé.

"King parece haber decidido probar sus habilidades en otra categoría" dijo Emmett. "Creo que estás a salvo."

"De Rompehuesos, pero no de la caries." En ese momento sonó una campanita que anunciaba el comienzo del concurso.

"No te preocupes, yo estaré a tu lado."

"Lo siento, pero tienes que quedarte detrás del cordón, con el resto de los espectadores."

"Ah, ya veo que quieres los postres para ti sólita" bromeó él.

"Es un trabajo peligroso" sonrió Rosalie, "pero alguien tiene que hacerlo."

Diez mil calorías más tarde, entregó su informe y se dejó caer en una silla, al lado de Emmett.

"No quiero ver un merengue en toda mi vida."

"¿Eso significa que nada de tarta esta noche?"

"Ni lo menciones" contestó ella haciendo una mueca. "De hecho, no menciones la comida en absoluto. No es que haya probado los postres, es que los he devorado. Siento que mis dientes se están desintegrando con tanto azúcar."

"Mira el lado bueno del asunto; tu seguro pagará una dentadura nueva."

La risa de Rosalie se tornó en mueca cuando sintió una arcada.

"Creo que voy a tumbarme un rato."

"Sería mejor que salieras a tomar el aire." Un minuto después estaban paseando por los alrededores del hotel.

"¿Te encuentras mejor?"

"Mucho mejor, sí" contestó ella, cerrando los ojos.

"¿Qué tal si hacemos una pequeña excursión? Estamos a dos manzanas del muelle. ¿Te apetece?"

El ejercicio y el aire fresco hicieron maravillas con su aparato digestivo. Iban de la mano, como si fueran novios, pero Rosalie no protestó.

"Han puesto atracciones en el muelle. ¿Te apetece que subamos a la noria?"

"Creo que paso" sonrió ella. "Si monté un numerito en el avión, no te imaginas lo que puedo hacer en una noria."

"Pero yo estaré ahí para protegerte."

"¿Y qué harás cuando me ponga a vomitar?"

"Bueno, mejor dejamos lo de la noria" son rió Emmett. "¿Qué tal una vuelta en los caballitos?"

"Eso no estaría mal."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El miedo que había pasado por culpa de Rompehuesos y la ansiedad por conocer a W. Aro Volturi la habían dejado agotada y necesitaba jugar un rato.

Y eso hizo. Subieron tres veces a los caballitos y luego pasearon entre las casetas del muelle. Más tarde, se sentó en un banco del parque para obser var los barquitos en el lago Michigan, mientras Emmett iba a una misteriosa misión. Cuando volvió, llevaba dos vasos de limonada y un perrito caliente.

"A ver, dame tu opinión" dijo, ofreciéndole un mordisquito de salchicha con mostaza. Rosalie masticó despacio, muy concentrada.

"Suave, pero no blando, salado, pero no demasiado. La mostaza es picante, pero..."

"¿Pero qué?"

"Yo prefiero la mostaza francesa."

Emmett hizo un gesto con la mano.

"¡Ja! Y te llamas a ti misma experta."

"Para eso me pagan un salario de pena. Por cierto, ¿por qué has comprado sólo un perrito caliente?"

"Porque quería ahorrar dinero para comprar otra cosa. Ven conmigo" sonrió Emmett, tomándola del brazo. La llevó entonces hasta un quiosco en el que vendían pendientes y pulseras de plata. "¿Ya está listo?" le preguntó al joven que había detrás de la caja.

El chico sacó una cajita envuelta en papel de color azul cielo, con un lacito dorado.

"Toma, es para ti."

"¿Para mí?" sonrió Rosalie. "Pero no tenías por qué comprarme nada."

"Cuando la vi me acordé de ti."

Ella abrió la caja y sacó una pulserita de oro.

"Emmett, es preciosa..."

"Seguramente se pondrá verde."

"Mi color favorito" sonrió Rosalie.

"El mío también" dijo Emmett entonces, mirándola a los ojos.

Rosalie se quedó en suspenso. No recordaba la úl tima vez que un hombre la había mirado de esa forma. Quizá nunca.

"Esa pulsera tiene un significado especial" dijo él en voz baja. "Me han hecho recorrer el cuadrilátero de un lado a otro muchas veces, pero tú eres la única que me ha hecho ver las estrellas."

"¿De verdad?" musitó Rosalie. Su voz sonaba rara, ahogada.

"De verdad. Vi las estrellas cuando me golpe aste con el ladrillo."

Rosalie soltó una carcajada. Y ella pensando en una historia romántica...

"Anda, pónmela."

Emmett se acercó mucho para hacerlo. De cerca era incluso más guapo. Podía ver la sombra de barba, sus largas pestañas, la pequeña cicatriz bajo el ojo izquierdo... estaban en medio del muelle, rodeados de turistas, músicos ambulantes y quioscos, pero parecían estar solos.

Y, a pesar de estar tan cerca, Emmett no se aprovechó del momento, no hizo nada. Fue Rosalie quien rozó sus labios; una vez, dos. Pero Emmett seguía sin hacer nada. Hasta que enredó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, besándolo con una pasión a la que, por fin, él respondió. El beso en el cuarto de baño la había dejado temblando y quería repetir la ex periencia. Y aquel otro beso era como un _soufflé:_

tierno, suculento, dulce.

Por fin, se apartó, pero la mirada ardiente del hombre hizo que sintiera un escalofrío. Desde luego, Emmett Cullen sabía cómo hacer que una mujer se sintiera deseable; con una sola mirada, con un roce, con un beso.

"¿Y ahora qué?" preguntó.

"Ahora..." él miró sus labios. "Ahora viene la gran sorpresa."

Pero en lugar de llevarla al hotel, la llevó en di rección contraria. Estaba pasando algo; algo que Rosalie no había querido que pasara, pero que en aquel momento se veía incapaz de detener.

"Debemos darnos prisa o no llegaremos a tiempo."

"¿Para qué?"

"Para la sorpresa" sonrió Emmett. "He reservado mesa en el Espíritu de Chicago, uno de los mejores restaurantes flotantes de la ciudad."

Rosalie se quedó parada. Estaba ocurriendo otra vez; estaba dejando que Emmett la apartase de sus prioridades. Estaba dejando que la risa, la pulserita y el beso la sedujeran, pero no podía ser porque tenía que organizar su futuro.

Una aventura con Emmett Cullen sería más que un cambio de rumbo, sería un callejón sin salida. Sería un fracaso, otra vez.

"Emmett, no puedo..."

"Podemos hablar en el barco. Y si no nos damos prisa, zarpará sin nosotros."

Entonces Rosalie se dio cuenta del juego. Algo olía muy mal y no era el muelle.

"¡Lo has hecho a propósito!"

"Ya hablaremos en el barco..."

"No pienso ir contigo a ninguna parte."

"¿Y la cena?"

"Ya tengo planes y tú lo sabes muy bien. He quedado con Aro," replicó Rosalie. "Todo esto era para que no pudiese encontrarme con él, ¿verdad? Los caballitos, la cena, la pulsera..."

"No, la pulsera no."

"¡Entonces lo admites!" gritó ella, caminando a toda velocidad hacia el hotel.

"Muy bien, lo admito. Pero sólo estaba haciendo mi trabajo."

Rosalie apretó su bolso contra el pecho, deseando no haber sacado el ladrillo.

"A ver si lo entiendes de una vez por todas. Tu trabajo no consiste en besarme, ni en sabotear mi carrera. Sólo tienes que protegerme de Rompehuesos."

"De quien necesitas protección es de W. Aro Volturi. Él es una amenaza mayor que Rompehuesos."

"Para empezar, no tienes ningún derecho a meterte en mi vida. Yo era absolutamente feliz antes de que tú aparecieses."

"Fuiste tú quien me pidió que viniera a Chicago" replicó Emmett.

"Pues te aseguro que es el mayor error que he cometido en mi vida. Y eso es decir mucho."

"Muy bien. Quizá no debería haberte engañado..."

"¿Quizá?"

"Pero de verdad quería que cenásemos juntos en el barco."

"Y esto me lo dice un tío que se disfrazó de monstruito porque no quería salir conmigo" suspiró Rosalie. "¿Mientes a todas las mujeres o yo soy una afortunada?"

"No estoy mintiendo. Y creo que exageras..."

"¿Que exagero?" lo interrumpió ella, dete niéndose de golpe. "Tú no sabes lo que esa reunión significa para mí. ¡Tú no sabes nada sobre mí!"

Emmett se sentó en el bordillo de la acera, sin preocuparse de las miradas de los transeúntes.

"Sé que eres una buena periodista. Sé que tu columna es muy popular en Saint Louis. ¿Qué más debo saber?"

"Que quiero triunfar, Emmett. Eso es lo que he querido toda mi vida. Tú no sabes lo que es crecer en una familia como la mía."

"Pues cuéntamelo."

Rosalie respiró profundamente, intentando contener la rabia.

"Mi madre es una de las cirujanas más prestigiosas del país, mi hermano un astrofísico de la NASA... mi hermana Ellen, profesora en la Universidad de Brown. Es una experta en Historia Renacentista, como mi padre, que acaba de publicar su cuarto libro sobre el tema."

"¿Y?"

"¿Y? ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Yo no soy nadie."

"No digas eso. Es imposible que lo creas, Rosalie."

"Lo único que sé es que siempre he querido ser alguien especial. Puede que no sea capaz de salvar vidas o de explorar el espacio o que no sepa nada sobre el Renacimiento, pero puedo escribir una columna semanal sobre gastronomía."

"Lo sé. Las he leído."

"Después de muchos años he encontrado algo que sé hacer y que me gusta. Pero quiero ser la mejor y para eso debo trabajar en la mejor publicación."

"_¿Volterra?_

"Exactamente. Si consiguiera ese puesto, podría aparecer por fin en el boletín de los Hale."

"¿Cómo?"

"Sé que puede parecer una tontería, pero es un boletín muy serio. Mis padres lo editan una vez al año para contar las hazañas familiares. Y normalmente tiene más de diez páginas."

"No me digas que tú nunca has aparecido en ese boletín" dijo Emmett.

"Pues no. Pero no es un castigo, es que nunca he hecho nada que mereciese la pena. Mis padres me quieren, Emmett. Y estarían muy orgullosos de mí si fuera alguien."

"Ya eres alguien. Rosalie."

"No, aún no."

"Entonces, ¿lo haces por ellos?"

"Lo hago por mí."

Después, se dio la vuelta en dirección al hotel Ambassador. No podía creer que hubiese estado a punto de meter la pata otra vez, a punto de perder la oportunidad de su vida. ¿Y para qué? Para cenar con un hombre que sólo estaba dispuesto a acompañarla durante un fin de semana. Afortunadamente, había recuperado a tiempo el sentido común.

Sin embargo, se sentía decepcionada, triste. ¿Habría sido otro jueguecito de Emmett, como el día que se disfrazó en el Café Crepúsculo?

Gracias a él, no tendría tiempo para cambiarse de ropa antes de ir a la habitación de Aro.

"Rose, espera, por favor."

"No te acerques a mí" dijo ella, entrando en el ascensor. "No te necesito, Emmett. Y ya no quiero estar contigo" añadió, cuando las puertas se cerraban.

Ojalá lo hubiese dicho de verdad.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Gracias por leer! espero que les haya gustado.**

**Bye**


	9. Estás despedido

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación de la novela escrita por Kristin Gabriel, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes de Crepúsculo. Sólo tome la historia porque me pareció divertida e interesante y también porque es una trilogía que se puede adaptar a Emmett, Edward y a Jasper. No gano nada con esto así que espero que les guste.**

**Bye**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Capítulo 8****: ****"Estás despedido."**

YA no quiero estar contigo. Las palabras de Rosalie se repetían en su cabeza mientras subía los escalones de dos en dos. Había pensado que el ejercicio haría desaparecer la frustración que sentía en ese momento, pero llevaba cinco pisos y seguía furioso. El único problema era que no sabía si lo estaba con Rose, con Aro o con él mismo.

Lo había estropeado todo. Qué idiota. ¿Por qué creyó que una mujer tan lista como Rosalie Hale caería en la trampa? Tenía razón, era un idiota. Aquel encuentro con Aro podría pare cer sospechoso, pero ella era una mujer adulta y Emmet sabía por experiencia propia que podía cuidar de sí misma.

Cuando por fin llegó a la séptima planta, se apoyó en la pared, jadeando. Se estaba convirtiendo en una piltrafa. Cuando entrenaba, subía escaleras como esa veinte veces al día.

«No merece la pena», pensó. Se sentía atraído por Rosalie, pero si eso significaba perder el control debía dar marcha atrás. Había perdido el control cinco años antes y no quería repetir la experiencia.

Emmett entró en su habitación, intentando no pensar en ella o en cómo había dicho que haría cualquier cosa para medrar en su carrera.

Incluso llevaba ese estúpido Wonderbra.

El teléfono empezó a sonar cuando iba a entrar en la ducha.

"¿Dígame?" silencio al otro lado del hilo. "¿Dígame?"

Entonces oyó una voz femenina, un susurro de sesperado.

"Emmett, ayúdame. Estoy en la 1101..."

Se le heló la sangre en las venas cuando la comunicación se cortó.

Rosalie.

Aro Volturi debía haberla acorralado en su suite. Seguramente, en el sofá que tenía preparado para entrevistar a las candidatas.

Demasiado impaciente como para esperar al ascensor, subió los cuatro pisos a toda velocidad y corrió por el pasillo hasta la habitación 1101.

"¡Abre la puerta! ¡Volturi, sé que estás ahí dentro!

La puerta se abrió entonces y Emmett dio un paso atrás. No era W. Aro Volturi quien lo recibía sino Tyler Crowley, el promotor de Rompehuesos.

"¿Qué demonios quiere?"

Emmett apretó los puños, intentando controlarse.

"¿Dónde está la señorita Hale?"

"¿Emmett?" oyó la voz de Rosalie dentro de la suite.

Él iba a entrar, pero Tyler lo sujetó del brazo.

"No tan rápido, Cullen."

Emmett miró la mano del hombre, apretando los dientes. Su corazón latía como antes de un combate, con violencia. Solía apoyarse en eso, en la adrenalina que lo hacía subirse al ring. Eso fue lo que convirtió a Emmett El Martillo Cullen en un buen púgil. Y podría apartar a aquel peón de un manotazo.

Pero, ¿podría parar ahí?

"Parece que todos tenían razón. El Martillo no quiere pelear" dijo Tyler entonces, con una risita irónica.

Emmett lo apartó para entrar en la suite y encontró a Rosalie sentada en una silla, con expresión asustada.

"Emmett..."

"¿Te han hecho daño?"

"No, estoy bien. Tyler está loco. Fue él quien me envió el mensaje, no Aro."

"La fiesta acaba de empezar" dijo el promotor de Rompehuesos. "Su novio puede quedarse."

"Quiere que pruebe el entrante que Rompehuesos va a presentar mañana en el concurso," murmuró Rosalie.

"Eso es. Será como una presentación especial."

"¡Me niego a hacerlo!"

"A lo mejor yo puedo encontrar la forma de convencerla" sonrió Tyler

"Inténtelo y lo lamentará. Emmett no es mi novio, es mi guardaespaldas" replicó Rosalie, levantando la barbilla. "Y, además, es boxeador."

"Conozco a Emmett Cullen."

"Pues entonces será mejor que me deje ir... o tendrá que atenerse a las consecuencias."

"Señorita Hale, creo que debemos llegar a un acuerdo."

"¿Un acuerdo? ¿Está intentando intimidarme? ¿Está obedeciendo órdenes de King?" Tyler pareció sentirse herido por la pregunta.

"La gente cree que soy una sanguijuela, pero no es verdad. Soy un buen promotor, señorita Hale. Tengo más cerebro que Rompehuesos y sé lo que hay que hacer."

"¿Incluyendo el secuestro?"

"Si no recuerdo mal, usted vino aquí por iniciativa propia, ¿no es verdad?"

"Sí, pero eso no le da derecho a retenerme."

Tyler se encogió de hombros.

"Puede marcharse si quiere."

"¿Qué?"

"En cuanto pruebe el plato de Rompehuesos."

"Ah, ya lo entiendo. Quiere envenenarme."

"No me tiente, señorita Hale."

Emmett decidió que había oído más que suficiente.

"Vámonos de aquí."

"Ella se queda" dijo Tyler que, sin previo aviso, le golpeó en el estómago. Emmett se quedó sin aire. Y entonces vio que llevaba un puño americano.

"¡Vete, Rose!"

Ella dio un paso atrás, aterrorizada, y Tyler aprovechó para golpear a Emmett en la mandíbula.

El instinto lo empujaba a devolver el golpe, a destrozarlo con sus puños, a matarlo. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos para controlarse. Pero Tyler seguía gol peándolo una y otra vez. Como de milagro, Emmett se mantenía en pie, pero veía el puño americano lleno de sangre y oía los gemidos angustiados de Rosalie.

"¡Por favor, por favor, pare de una vez!" gritaba, muerta de miedo.

Pero él no paraba. Con cada golpe, Emmett daba un paso atrás, manteniendo a Rosalie a sus espaldas. Le había pedido que saliera de allí, pero no parecía capaz de hacerlo.

Cuando se volvió para empujarla hacia la puerta, Rosalie lanzó un grito. Con el rabillo del ojo, Emmett vio que Tyler tenía una pesada lámpara de bronce en la mano. Recibió el impacto en la barbilla... y después no sintió nada más.

"¡Déjelo en paz!" gritó Rosalie, cuando Emmett cayó al suelo.

Tyler soltó una carcajada mientras se lanzaba sobre él como un experto en lucha libre.

"¿Lo ve? Este es el clásico movimiento de Rompehuesos.

"¡No le haga daño!" Rosalie corrió hacia el teléfono, pero entonces recordó que Tyler había arrancado el cable unos minutos antes. Cuando se volvió, Emmett estaba intentando incorporarse.

"Venga, gallina" lo retaba Tyler. "A ver si eres tan bueno como dicen."

Rosalie esperaba que Emmett se lanzase sobre él, pero no hizo nada.

"Márchate, Rose. Ahora."

Tyler aprovechó para lanzar un golpe al hígado con el puño americano.

"¡Rosalie... vete!"

Pero ella no pensaba ir a ninguna parte. Miraba alrededor, frenética, buscando algo que le sirviera como arma. Por fin, agarró el cubo del hielo y lo lanzó contra Tyler, pero el canalla se apartó.

"Mala puntería, señorita Hale."

Rosalie se volvió hacia Emmett, que estaba apoyado en el sofá, medio inconsciente.

"¡Haz algo, pelea, defiéndete! ¡Por favor, Emmett!"

"Vete... de aquí."

Tyler se lanzó entonces sobre él y lo tiró al sue lo, apoyando el antebrazo en su garganta.

"Uno, dos..." empezó a contar, como un árbitro.

"¡Haré lo que usted quiera, pero suéltelo!" gritó Rosalie.

"¿La mejor puntuación en el concurso de mañana?" preguntó Tyler.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Estaba a punto de matar a Emmett.

"Eso está mucho mejor, señorita Hale," sonrió el promotor de Rompehuesos, levantándose.

Rosalie se puso de rodillas al lado de Emmett. Tenía un aspecto terrible, con un ojo hinchado y sangre por toda la cara.

Por fin, consiguió levantarlo, trastabillando un poco bajo su peso, y lo llevó hacia la puerta.

"Una cosa más, señorita Hale. Nadie engaña a Tyler Crowley. O le da la mejor puntuación a Rompehuesos mañana o..."

"¿O qué?"

"O su guardaespaldas puede prepararse para el segundo asalto. Y la próxima vez no seré tan blando."

A Emmett le dolía hasta el alma. Le dolían las costillas, el hígado, el estómago, la cara, la cabeza. Hasta el pelo le dolía.

"Creo que debería llevarte al hospital" dijo Rosalie, mientras colocaba otra almohada bajo su cabeza.

Emmett se llevó una mano a la frente. Nunca le habían dado una paliza como aquella y no volvería a repetirse.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó cuándo Rosalie empezó a desabrocharle la camisa.

"Voy a ver qué te ha hecho. Si estás tan mal como creo llamaré a una ambulancia."

"No, nada de ambulancias. Nada de policía."

"Pero..."

"No. Estoy bien, de verdad."

"Por favor..." suspiró Rosalie, abriendo la ca misa. "Emmett, por Dios."

Él miró hacia abajo. Tenía el torso hinchado, negro en algunas zonas por los golpes del puño americano.

"Sólo son hematomas."

"Me parece que no te ha roto nada."

El orgullo. Le había roto el orgullo. Pero eso podía curar en... unos veinte años. Emmett había recibido una paliza. Una paliza propinada por un idiota que no pesaba más de ochenta kilos. Delante de una mujer. De Rosalie.

"¿Te duele mucho?

"Ya te he dicho que estoy bien" murmuró él, cerrando los ojos. Se sentía más humillado que nunca en toda su vida.

"¿Quieres explicarme qué ha pasado?" preguntó Rosalie, poniendo un paño húmedo sobre su frente.

"Yo creo que es obvio."

"Para mí no" contestó ella.

Era evidente cuál sería su próxima pregunta:

¿Por qué no se había defendido? ¿Por qué no le había devuelto los golpes a Crowley?

"Primero dime... qué le ha pasado a Aro."

"Nada, él no me envió el mensaje. Ninguno de los mensajes. Fue cosa de Tyler y yo caí en la trampa. Aro no está interesado en mí. No lo he visto desde la primera noche, cuando nos encontramos en la recepción."

"Pues llámalo" dijo Emmett, haciendo una mueca de dolor. "Pero no te pongas el Wonderbra. Eres una buena periodista. Rosalie. Dile que quieres el puesto... y dale tus razones."

"No es tan fácil."

"Mi tía Esme siempre dice que hay que luchar... por los sueños."

"Ya, claro" suspiró Rosalie. Entonces vio que la lucecita del contestador estaba encendida.

"Tienes un mensaje. ¿Quieres oírlo?"

"Sí."

Rosalie pulsó el botón del contestador y, un segundo después, oyeron una voz masculina:

"Emmett, soy Jasper. ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Tía Esme te presenta a una desequilibrada y te vas con ella a pasar un fin de semana en Chicago? Por favor, dime que no es verdad. ¿Cómo puedes animar así a tía Esme? Ahora nunca nos dejará en paz. Ah, por cierto. Edward me ha dicho que vas a hacer de guardaespaldas. ¿Estás zumbado? Pensé que no ibas a pelear nunca más. ¿Qué es esto, una misión suicida? Llámame.

El mensaje se cortó y Rosalie miró a Emmett, sor prendida.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?

"Mi hermano Jasper, el pequeño. Y el más bocazas."

"Ya me he dado cuenta. ¿Quién le ha dicho que estoy loca?"

"Yo no. Seguramente, Edward."

"¿Y Edward es?"

"Mi otro hermano."

"Qué familia tan agradable. ¿Qué he hecho yo para que me tengan manía?"

"No has hecho nada" suspiró Emmett. "Oye, tengo hambre. Pide algo al servicio de habitaciones."

"No cambies de tema" replicó Rosalie. "Y vas a contarme ahora mismo por qué tengo un guardaespaldas que no es capaz de devolver un golpe."

"Es una historia muy larga" suspiró Emmett, cerrando los ojos.

"Estupendo. Me gusta la historia" dijo Rosalie, sentándose en la cama. "Y tenemos toda la noche."

Quería saber si su guardaespaldas era más un problema que una ayuda. Pero, además, quería saber más cosas sobre Emmett Cullen. A pesar de todo, no podía negar la atracción que sentía por él.

Aunque era absurdo porque un romance entre ellos no tenía futuro. Quizá la culpa de todo no la tenían los hombres que habían pasado por su vida. Quizá la culpa era enteramente suya.

Pero antes de conocer las respuestas, debía conocer al verdadero Emmett Cullen. Se decía a sí misma que no era diferente de los demás hombres, que su atracción por él era algo hormonal, un bálsamo para la soledad que a veces se apoderaba de ella.

Pero necesitaba saber la verdad.

"Ocurrió hace cinco años" empezó a decir Emmett. "Cinco años, tres meses y once días para ser exactos."

"Mataste a un hombre" dijo Rosalie.

"No."

"Lo dejaste malherido."

"¿Quieres que te cuente la historia o no?"

"Sí, perdona."

"Gracias. ¿Por dónde iba?"

"Erase una vez, hace cinco años, tres meses..."

"Ya, ya" la interrumpió Emmett. "Era la pelea de mi vida. La que podía catapultarme a la fama. Si ganaba."

Rosalie se mordió la lengua. Evidentemente, Emmett quería contarle la historia a su manera e intuía que no la había contado antes.

"Me entrené mucho para esa pelea. Era contra el campeón amateur de los pesos pesados y sabía que no era un saco de patatas. De hecho, había ganado más combates por K.O. que muchos profesionales."

"¿Y no tenías miedo?" preguntó Rosalie.

"No, nunca tenía miedo en el ring. Me encan taba boxear... me encantaban la emoción, la adrenalina, la estrategia."

"Te entiendo."

"Pero, aunque era un buen púgil, también era muy indisciplinado."

"¿Y eso es importante?"

"Lo más importante del deporte. De cualquier deporte. Hace falta algo más que talento para triunfar, hace falta tener la cabeza bien amueblada."

"Como un crítico gastronómico."

Emmett sonrió.

"Supongo que vale para cualquier profesión competitiva."

"No puedo creer que tú no tengas la cabeza bien amueblada."

"Entonces no. Era demasiado joven, demasiado impaciente. Dejaba que las emociones me controlasen en el ring."

"¿Y qué pasó?

"Fue una gran pelea. Mi oponente era fuerte, muy fuerte. Si le ganaba, habría llegado arriba. Pero no podía tumbarlo. Lo tiré sobre la lona un par de veces, pero se levantaba como un rayo. En el décimo asalto, el público se puso de pie, gritan do. Yo estaba decidido a ganar, pero para hacerlo tenía que noquearlo. Estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa..."

Rosalie tragó saliva, recordando que ella había pronunciado esas mismas palabras.

"Lo arrinconé, golpeándolo en la cara" Emmett vaciló un momento. "Me decía a mí mismo que si para ganar tenía que matarlo, lo haría."

Ella se quedó sin aliento. Evidentemente, aque lla historia no tenía un final feliz.

"¿Y qué pasó?"

"Le hice un gancho de izquierda con todas mis fuerzas y cayó a la lona como un fardo. No se movía, no tenía expresión. Nada. El árbitro empe zó a contar y el público gritaba, enfervorecido. Pero el campeón seguía tumbado en la lona, inmóvil. Yo vi con el rabillo del ojo a sus entrenadores llamando a un médico... Y en ese momento me di cuenta de que había traspasado la raya que hay entre un boxeador y un asesino.

"Pero tú no querías matarlo, Emmett."

"En aquel momento, no me importaba" suspiró él. "Y eso me asustó."

"¿Qué le pasó a tu contrincante?"

"Ganó la pelea."

"¿Cómo? ¿Se levantó por fin?"

"No, yo tiré la toalla antes de que el árbitro contase hasta diez. Di el combate por perdido."

Rosalie lo miró, sorprendida. ¿Había tirado sus sueños por la ventana? Si el árbitro hubiese contado hasta diez, estaría en el circuito profesional, se habría convertido en un gran boxeador.

"Mi promotor se puso furioso, el público no dejaba de gritar... pero yo había decidido que jamás volvería a boxear. No me gustaba el hombre en el que me había convertido."

Rosalie entendió entonces. La horrible verdad la golpeó como un gancho directo al corazón.

Estaba enamorada de Emmett Cullen.

¿Cómo podía no amar a un hombre para quién la decencia era más importante que sus sueños? ¿Cómo podía no enamorarse de un héroe de carne y hueso como Emmett?

En aquel momento, el amor que sentía por él era como una lucecita brillante, pero sabía que iría creciendo, que pronto se convertiría en un amor apasionado. La clase de amor que dura para siem pre, la que nunca había encontrado en su vida. Emmett dejó escapar un suspiro, sin saber que para Rosalie aquel momento lo cambiaba todo.

"A partir de ese día no volví a boxear. Sé que no puedo confiar en mí mismo, que pierdo el control."

Ella no estaba de acuerdo. Había mostrado que sabía controlarse mientras el canalla de Crowley lo golpeaba. Pero comprendía sus reticencias.

"¿Lo entiendes ahora?" preguntó Emmett. Rosalie tragó saliva. Entendía muchas cosas. Y hubiera deseado besarlo, curar sus heridas, pedirle perdón por haberlo arrastrado hasta Chicago. Y decirle cuánto lo admiraba. Pero lo que dijo fue:

"Estás despedido."


	10. una conmoción cerebral te hace decir,,,

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación de la novela escrita por Kristin Gabriel, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes de Crepúsculo. Sólo tome la historia porque me pareció divertida e interesante y también porque es una trilogía que se puede adaptar a Emmett, Edward y a Jasper. No gano nada con esto así que espero que les guste.**

**Bye**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Capítulo 9: A veces, una conmoción cerebral te hace decir cosas raras**

EMMETT se preguntó si los golpes lo habían dejado sordo.

"¿Qué has dicho?"

"Que estás despedido. Ya no eres mi guardaespaldas. Tu hermano tenía razón, esto era una misión suicida."

"No puedes despedirme. Hemos hecho un trato."

"Ya no hay trato. Se acabó" dijo Rosalie, levantándose de la cama.

Si Emmett hubiera podido moverse la habría abrazado. Estaba tan guapa... y se sentía mejor después de haberle contado la triste historia de su vida. Le dolían los golpes, pero era como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

Gracias a Rosalie. A pesar de su reacción, le habría gustado abrazarla otra vez. Besarla otra vez. En la privacidad de la habitación, no en el muelle delante de cientos de personas...

Emmett sacudió la cabeza, intentando aclarar sus ideas.

"Lo digo en serio. No quiero que te acerques a mí."

"Estás loca, Rosalie. Lo que acaba de pasar debería probarte que necesitas un guardaespaldas. ¿Qué pasa con Crowley?"

"Nada. He prometido darle lo que quiere" le aseguró ella.

"La mejor puntuación para Rompehuesos" murmuró él, como si acabara de recordarlo. "Pero no lo has dicho en serio, ¿no?"

"Haré lo que tenga que hacer."

"No puedes dejar que te chantajeen de esa forma..."

"No pienso engañar a nadie. Voy a renunciar a mi puesto de juez."

"¡No puedes hacer eso!" exclamó Emmett, incrédulo.

"Claro que puedo."

"Pero Aro se pondrá furioso. Perderás tu oportunidad de trabajar en _Volterra."_

"No pienso darle a Rompehuesos una puntuación que no merece" suspiró Rosalie, "Y me niego a ponerte en peligro otra vez. Crowley podría haberte hecho daño de verdad, Emmett."

Crowley le había hecho daño de verdad, pero no pensaba reconocerlo. Como no pensaba dejar que Rosalie renunciase al sueño de su vida.

"Mira, tenemos un trato. Yo soy tu guardaespaldas este fin de semana y tú harás una buena crítica del Café Crepúsculo."

"¡Yo nunca he dicho que iba a hacer una buena crítica!"

"Sí lo dijiste. En el avión, después de pedirme que fuera tu guardaespaldas."

"Deberías haberte negado."

"Me negué, pero tú no me hiciste caso. Un guardaespaldas a cambio de una buena crítica, ese es el trato."

"No me entendiste bien. Yo acepté darle una segunda oportunidad al Café Crepúsculo, pero nada más."

"De acuerdo. Yo estoy dispuesto a cumplir mi parte del trato" insistió él. "Y no dejaré que nadie te haga daño. Rosalie. Te lo prometo."

"Lo sé. Por eso tengo que retirarme del concurso."

A Emmett le dolía tanto la cabeza que no podía seguir discutiendo. Pero no pensaba dejar que tirase la toalla porque significaba demasiado para ella. Y porque significaba mucho para él.

No, tenía que encontrar la forma de ayudarla.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

A la mañana siguiente. Rosalie iba a entrar en el ascensor cuando Emmett la detuvo.

"Deberías estar en la cama."

"Estoy bien" dijo él.

Debía admitir que tenía mejor aspecto. El ojo derecho seguía hinchado y tenía varios moretones en el cuello, pero los golpes en el torso estaban ocultos por una camisa de color azul claro. Cuando el ascensor empezó a moverse, Emmett se inclinó para atarse las zapatillas y se levantó después con aparente agilidad.

"¿Qué tal la cabeza?" preguntó Rosalie. Lo había despertado cada cuatro horas para darle ibuprofeno y estuvo vigilando su sueño hasta las cinco de la mañana. Pero seguramente él no se acordaba.

"Me duele."

"¿Y la memoria?"

"También me duele" suspiró Emmett. "Pero está bien. ¿Por qué?"

"Porque anoche te despedí."

"Y yo te dije que teníamos un trato."

"Haré la crítica del Café Crepúculo, no te preocupes."

"No estoy preocupado por eso, estoy preocupado por ti. No confío en el loco de Crowley y no pienso quedarme en la habitación mientras tú andas por ahí."

"Después de decirle a Aro que renuncio me iré al aeropuerto."

"No tienes por qué hacerlo, Rosalie."

"Emmett, ya hemos hablado de esto. He aceptado no informar a la policía, pero no voy a juzgar el concurso y no voy a dejar que pongas tu vida en peligro por mí."

"Sólo tienes que hacer lo que has venido a hacer sin pensar en mí."

Como si eso fuera posible... Rosalie tuvo que disimular una sonrisa. Teniéndolo a su lado sentía escalofríos y, al respirar el aroma de su colonia, en lo único que podía pensar era en enredar los brazos alrededor de su cuello y besarlo como una loca...

¿Lo desearía Emmett también? ¿Desearía repetir la experiencia?

Afortunadamente, en ese momento sonó la campanita del ascensor anunciando que habían llegado al vestíbulo. Salvada por la campana, literalmente. Es difícil convencer a un hombre de que no quieres saber nada de él si estás pegada a su torso.

Pero no quería seguir allí mientras Crowley estuviera vagando por el hotel y ella no pudiera llamar a la policía.

"Rosalie, escúchame..."

"Hola" Lauren Mallory acababa de aparecer a su lado. "¿Os habéis enterado de la noticia?" Entonces se dio cuenta del aspecto de Emmett. "¿Qué te ha pasado?"

"Me caí por la escalera."

"¿Qué noticia querías damos, Lauren?" inter vino Rosalie.

"Rompehuesos está descalificado. ¿Te lo puedes creer?"

"¡Descalificado!"

"Parece que su promotor, Tyler Crowley, intentó sobornar a uno de los jueces. Aro se enteró y lo ha descalificado... Y me voy, que quiero estar presente cuando le den la noticia. ¡La que se va a liar!

Rosalie se volvió hacia Emmett.

"¿Tú has llamado a Aro?"

"Esta mañana. Aparentemente, otra de las jueces se había quejado, pero no tenía pruebas. Así que fui a su suite y le mostré las «pruebas»" contestó él, señalando su cara.

Emmett alargó la mano para tocar suavemente el ojo hinchado.

"Muy convincente, imagino."

"Ya te digo."

"¿Y si Tyler vuelve a atacarte? Se pondrá furioso."

"No te preocupes por mí" dijo Emmett. "Venga, está a punto de empezar el último asalto. ¿Lista para demostrarle a W. Aro Volturi que eres la mejor?"

Rosalie sonrió.

"Cullen, yo siempre estoy lista para eso."

El chef Royce King, más conocido como Rompehuesos, no se tomó bien la noticia.

Rosalie y Emmett oyeron los gritos antes de entrar en el auditorio. Todos los chefs estaban en su sitio y todos miraban hacia la cocina número 4, donde Rompehuesos estaba a punto de pulverizar a su promotor.

Pero cuando vio a Rosalie dejó caer a Crowley como un saco de patatas. Rompehuesos se quitó el mandil y lo lanzó a la cara de uno de los jueces.

"¡Me voy!"

"No te preocupes, no te hará nada delante de todo el mundo" murmuró Emmett.

"Olvidas que está acostumbrado a aniquilar a sus oponentes delante del público" dijo Rosalie. "Mira lo que le ha hecho a Crowley... Le gusta actuar delante de la gente."

Rompehuesos se colocó entonces frente a ella.

"¡Todo esto es culpa tuya!"

Emmett se colocó en medio. Era un gesto típicamente machista, pero a Rosalie le encantó de todas formas.

Rompehuesos seguía mirándola por encima de su hombro.

"Me has fastidiado una vez y yo no dejo que nadie me fastidie dos veces."

"Sólo un cobarde amenaza a una mujer" dijo Emmett.

"Hablando de cobardes... me sorprende que hayas tenido agallas para presentarte aquí. Tyler me dijo que había barrido el suelo contigo. Y si eres listo, te apartarás de mi camino."

"Y si tú lo fueras, te irías ahora mismo" replicó Emmett, sin moverse.

Rompehuesos sonrió, una imagen que podría helarle la sangre a cualquiera,

"Prefiero hacerle daño a alguien."

"¡Corre, Emmett, corre!" gritó Rosalie.

"Apártate" dijo él entonces, echándose hacia la izquierda para esquivar un puñetazo.

Eso enfureció al gigante, que saltó sobre él como un puma. En el último momento, Emmett pudo evitarlo y Rompehuesos cayó al suelo con un gol pe sordo.

Rosalie podía ver a W. Aro Volturi mirando la escena, horrorizado, y a Lauren escribiendo furiosa mente en su cuaderno.

Un fotógrafo sacó su cámara, dispuesto a no perder detalle... Gran error. Rompehuesos se levantó de un salto, le quitó la cámara y la lanzó contra la pared.

Los espectadores empezaron a apartarse mientras el luchador se volvía hacia Emmett, con ojos asesinos.

"Vas a lamentar esto, gallina."

"Atrévete" dijo Emmett.

Pero en lugar de lanzarse sobre él, Rompehuesos se dirigió hacia Rosalie y la golpeó en la barbilla con un codo.

La pobre cayó al suelo, con los ojos cerrados. Oyó el grito de una mujer y esperó el siguiente golpe, pero no llegó nunca.

Lo que oyó fue el sonido de un puñetazo feroz. Y cuando abrió los ojos, Emmett no estaba en el suelo, estaba peleando. La transformación era increíble. Estaba erguido, en la típica postura del púgil, con los puños cerrados.

Rompehuesos se limpió la sangre del labio y rodeó a Emmett con los brazos abiertos.

"Prepárate."

"Eso hago, animal."

Rosalie se quedó sin respiración al ver que Emmett lo golpeaba de nuevo en la cara, una, dos, tres veces... hasta que el gigante cayó de rodillas.

Entonces, por sorpresa, lanzó una patada que casi hizo trastabillar a Emmett. Pero se mantuvo en pie y le golpeó en la mandíbula. Rompehuesos se dobló hacia delante, ofreciendo un objetivo perfecto, y Emmett aprovechó para lanzar un gancho con su izquierda que lo dejó noqueado en el suelo.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" gritó Rosalie, levantándose.

"Sí, sí... ¿te ha hecho daño?" preguntó él, acariciando su cara.

"Un poquito. Pero ahora podremos comparar hematomas" sonrió Rosalie.

Emmett la abrazó con tanta fuerza que apenas podía respirar.

"Si te hubiera pasado algo..."

"Estoy bien, de verdad" dijo ella, abrazándolo. Estuvieron así durante un rato, sin pensar en la gente que los miraba ni en los guardias de seguridad que llegaron para llevarse a Rompehuesos.

"Rosalie, yo..."

Ella se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos, temblando al ver cómo se habían oscurecido los ojos azules. Pero no temblaba de miedo. Nunca se había sentido tan segura como al lado de Emmett.

De hecho, no quería apartarse. Y eso sí la asustaba.

"¿Sí?" murmuró. Sabía por intuición que aquel era uno de esos momentos que pueden cambiar la vida de alguien.

"Yo... podría estrangularte" dijo Emmett.

Él era el responsable de todo lo que había pasa do. Si hubiera salido corriendo cuando le pidió que fuera a Chicago con ella...

"¿Qué has dicho?"

Emmett tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no abrazarla de nuevo. Se sentía como un cavernícola, dispuesto a reclamar a su hembra después de haber peleado por ella. Confuso, se pasó una mano por la cara.

"Olvídalo."

"No te entiendo."

"Yo tampoco. A veces, una conmoción cerebral te hace decir cosas raras."

"Ah."

Pero Rosalie no parecía convencida. Estaba pálida... y, de repente, Emmett vio que perdía el equilibrio. Por supuesto, era lo más lógico después de recibir un golpe de Royce King.

"¿Por qué no te sientas?" murmuró, tomán dola por la cintura. "¿Quieres que te traiga algo, un vaso de agua, una taza de té?"

"Un whisky" contestó ella. "Doble, sin hielo."

Eso lo sorprendió, pero si Rosalie quería un whisky le llevaría un whisky. Incluso él tomaría un trago.

Una última copa antes de decirse adiós.

Rosalie esperó hasta que Emmett desapareció en el bar y luego corrió al vestíbulo para buscar un telé fono público. Kate contestó al otro lado.

"¿Dígame?

"Kate, ayúdame. Tengo un problema y no sé cómo solucionarlo."

"Tranquila, tranquila. ¿Dónde estás?"

"En Chicago."

"¿Rompehuesos sigue detrás de ti?"

"No, es Emmett Cullen."

"¿Emmett está detrás de ti?"

"Sí, bueno... no. No estoy segura."

"A ver, respira profundamente y cuenta hasta diez. Y luego cuéntame qué te pasa." Rosalie obedeció.

"Muy bien. La cosa es... creo que me estoy enamorando de Emmett."

"¿En un fin de semana?"

"Una persona puede enamorarse en un fin de semana."

"Una persona normal, no. Un conejo, quizá. Lo que pasa es que está muy bueno. Rosalie. Ya sabía yo que deberías haberte llevado los preservativos..."

"Pero si ni siquiera lo conoces."

"En persona no. Pero he visto fotografías suyas. Ese tío es un cañón."

"¿Qué voy a hacer, Kate? Estoy desesperada."

"Acuéstate con él. Es lo que quieres, ¿no?"

"Sí, no... no lo sé."

"Nunca te había visto tan indecisa."

"¡Lo sé! Es que me estoy volviendo loca. Antes de conocer a Emmett sabía perfectamente lo que quería."

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?"

"El problema es... que ya no sé lo que quiero."

"Pasar un fin de semana juntos no es un compromiso. No va a pedirte que te cases con él."

Rosalie no dijo nada, percatándose entonces de lo absurdo del asunto. Entonces oyó un maullido.

"¿Es Pepper?"

"Sí, pero no te preocupes, está bien" contestó Kate. Otro maullido, más fuerte aquella vez." Bueno, tengo que colgar. Pepper está metiendo la zarpa en mi pecera."

"Kate, espera..."

Genial. Además de todos los problemas, ahora tenía que preocuparse por su gato. Pepper era lo único que le quedaba si le decía adiós al hombre de sus sueños.

"Hola, Rose."

Ella se volvió, sorprendida. Era W. Aro Volturi, con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Quería verte antes de que empezase el concurso. Me gustaría pedirte disculpas."

"¿Por qué?"

"Por todos los problemas que han ocasionado el chef King y su promotor. No sabes cuánto lo siento... pero nos encargaremos de él. Los de seguridad han llamado a la policía."

"No te preocupes... son cosas que pasan" dijo Rosalie, nerviosa.

"Menudo canalla.Y**,** como chef, una vergüenza."

"¿No te gustaba?"

"¿Gustarme? Ese hombre debería tener prohibido acercarse a una cocina. Es una amenaza para el paladar."

"¿No lo has invitado a participar en el concurso?"

"Crowley me convenció de que sería una buena publicidad" suspiró Aro. "Por eso quería pedirte disculpas. Desgraciadamente, no es esta la clase de publicidad que le conviene a _Volterra__. _Pero no estoy aquí para hablar de mis problemas. Quiero que hablemos de negocios... si tienes tiempo."

El corazón de Rosalie se aceleró. El editor de _Volterra_ quería hablar con ella de negocios. ¡Con ella!

"Claro que tengo tiempo."

"Muy bien. Cuando hablé con el señor Cullen esta mañana me dijo que podría sacarte de Saint Louis... por una cantidad razonable" sonrió Aro, señalando unos sillones. "¿Nos sentamos?"

Ella obedeció, respirando despacio para no ma rearse. Intentaba imaginarse a Aro en calzoncilios para no sentirse apabullada, pero no funcionó. Sin embargo, sí podía imaginarse a Emmet en calzoncillos. Y la imagen no la tranquilizaba en absoluto.

Le gustaría tocarlo, besarlo por todas partes, mostrarle lo importante que era para ella...

"Rosalie..." empezó a decir W. Aro Volturi.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces un poco mareada."

Mareada era poco. Una hora antes estaba dispuesta a tirar la toalla y olvidarse del trabajo en _Volterra _para proteger a Emmett. Pero su sueño parecía a punto de convertirse en realidad.

"Estoy muy impresionado con tu trabajo, Rose. He seguido tus columnas durante varios meses y sé que tienes talento. Y creo que lo estás desperdiciando en el _Saint Louis Post__._ Deberías trabajar para una publicación más importante."

"¿Y tienes algo en mente?"

"De hecho, sí" sonrió Aro. "Me gusta ría ofrecerte un puesto en _Volterra__._ El salario es negociable, por supuesto. Pero te daré una prima si tu primer artículo sale en el mes de septiembre."

"¿Tan pronto?"

"¿Se te ocurre alguna razón para esperar?"

Emmett. Él vivía en Saint Louis y ella tendría que irse a Nueva York. Pero Emmett Cullen había dejado muy claro que sólo estaba disponible durante aquel fin de semana.

"Tienes razón. ¿Por qué esperar?"

"Perfecto. Tu columna posee el estilo ameno que necesita _Volterra." _

Rosalie se quedó atónita al ver que tenía el puesto con el que tanto había soñado. Sin embargo, no se sentía feliz.

"Bueno, ¿qué dices? _¿__Volterra_ tiene una nueva periodista en sus filas?"

"Primero, déjame decirte cuáles son mis condiciones."

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Pobre Emmett... se esta quedando solito...**

**Queda un capítulo más, **

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**


	11. Lo que estaba escrito en los posos de,,,

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación de la novela escrita por Kristin Gabriel, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes de Crepúsculo. Sólo tome la historia porque me pareció divertida e interesante y también porque es una trilogía que se puede adaptar a Emmett, Edward y a Jasper. No gano nada con esto así que espero que les guste.**

**Bye**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10: Lo que estaba escrito en los posos de café.<strong>

EMMETT se detuvo al ver que W. Aro Volturi y Rosalie estaban hablando en el vestíbulo.

"Bienvenida a _Volterra"_ estaba diciendo Aro. "Ah, señor Cullen... esta jovencita sabe negociar. Debería haberme advertido."

Rosalie sonrió.

"Emmett me ha enseñado a hacerlo."

"Felicidades" dijo él, incapaz de sonreír.

"Gracias. Te lo debo a ti."

"¿Por qué no vienes a Nueva York a pasar una semana? En lugar de volver a Saint Louis, quiero decir. Así podrás ver la redacción y yo podré presentarte al resto del personal" sugirió Aro.

"¿Qué te parece, Emmett?

Él, personalmente, detestaba la idea. ¿Quién la tranquilizaría cuando empezase a temer que un águila kamikaze se lanzara contra la ventanilla del avión?

"¿A mí? Esa es decisión tuya."

"Sí, claro. En fin, ¿por qué no?"

"Estupendo" dijo Aro. "Voy a reservar el billete... en primera clase. Y esta noche podemos cenar juntos en El Chalé... es un restaurante francés que acaban de abrir en Manhattan. El chef es de Provenza."

Rosalie sonrió. O, al menos, intentó sonreír.

"En Provenza tienen uno de los mejores vinos del mundo."

"Y los mejores chefs. Ya verás cuando pruebes sus hojaldres. Te garantizo que te enamorarás" dijo W. Aro Volturi, antes de despedirse.

Emmett se dio cuenta entonces de que no quería que Rosalie Hale se enamorase de nadie. No hasta que pudiera examinar sus sentimientos, oxidados por falta de uso.

Le gustaba Rosalie, le gustaba mucho. Sentía ternura por ella y la deseaba como no había deseado a ninguna otra mujer. Pero, ¿podía estar enamora do de ella? ¿Podía arriesgarse a decírselo antes de estar seguro?

La respuesta a esa pregunta era tan fácil como dolorosa. No. Tenía que dejarla ir. No permitiría que nada, y menos él mismo, estorbase la consecución de sus sueños.

Entonces sonó una campanita.

"Tengo que irme. Va a empezar el concurso."

"Buena suerte" dijo Emmett, con un nudo en la garganta.

"¿No vienes conmigo?"

"Ya no me necesitas. Además, tengo que guardar mis cosas... el avión sale a las tres.

"Ah, claro" murmuró ella, sin mirarlo. "Bueno, tengo que irme."

"¡Rosalie!" la llamó Emmett cuando se dio la vuelta. Quería ver aquellos ojos azules por última vez.

"¿Sí?"

"Espero que tus sueños se hagan realidad."

Ella sonrió.

"Eso espero, Emmett"

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Dos semanas más tarde, Emmett seguía viendo esa sonrisa cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

"Era lo mejor" dijo Edward, levantando una barra de cincuenta kilos.

"¿Tú crees?" preguntó Emmett, secándose el sudor de la frente. Después de dos semanas, su vida había vuelto a la normalidad. O eso se decía a sí mismo.

Edward y él quedaban todos los jueves en el gimnasio para entrenar. Tiff Atherton, el propietario, era un antiguo sparring suyo... y un tío que daba miedo. Pero no tanto como su esposa. Por eso Tiff mantenía la prohibición para las mujeres en su gimnasio.

"Estoy seguro" dijo Edward. Rosalie Hale no era mujer para ti."

"¿Por qué estás tan seguro?"

"Es guapa, ¿no?"

"Mucho" contestó Emmett-

"Error número uno. ¿No has oído esa canción que dice que no debes casarte con una mujer guapa?"

"Lo dirás de broma, ¿no?"

"Yo creo que es para pensárselo. Además, que sea guapa no es lo único malo."

"¿Qué más?"

"No tiene palabra. Había prometido hacerle una crítica al Café Crepúsculo, pero no ha pasado por allí."

"La hará" dijo Emmett.

"Para entonces dará igual lo que diga, Em" suspiró Edward. "El Café Crepúsculo no va aguantar mucho más. La competencia en esta ciudad es enorme. Está llena de cafés."

Emmett no necesitaba que su hermano le contase el problema porque lo conocía perfectamente. Pero una crítica favorable en el _Saint Louis Post _ayudaría mucho. Sin embargo, el periódico sólo publicaba antiguas columnas de Rosalie, seguramente porque todavía no había vuelto de Nueva York.

"Quizá debería llamarla."

"De eso nada" dijo su hermano. "El Café Crepúsculo no la necesita y tú menos. Ya buscaremos la forma de salvar el negocio de tía Esme."

"¿Qué tienes contra Rose? Ni siquiera la conoces."

"Fui a buscarte al aeropuerto, ¿recuerdas? Casi no te reconocí. Y no parabas de hablar de ella. Puede que Rosalie Hale no sea la responsable de tus hematomas, pero sí de tu extraño comportamiento."

"Estás exagerando" suspiró Emmett. Pero sabía que su hermano decía la verdad. Para Rosalie Hale, hacer carrera en Nueva York era lo más importante. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella; día y noche. Incluso había pensado aceptar la invitación de Lauren Mallory para salir a cenar. Aunque ninguna mujer podría compararse con Rosalie.

"Hazme un favor, Edward."

"Dime."

"Diga lo que diga tía Esme, no dejes que te prepare una cita."

Su hermano soltó una risotada.

"No te preocupes por mí. Yo no voy a caer en sus trampas. Y deja de lloriquear por esa mujer, Emmett. No te merece."

"No estoy lloriqueando."

"¿Ah, no? Has ampliado la fotografía que aparece al lado de su columna y la tienes colgada en tu dormitorio."

"¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?"

"Porque te espío. Para eso estamos los hermanos."

Emmett decidió que era el momento de mostrarle para qué servían los hermanos.

"¿Qué tal un par de asaltos en el ring?"

Edward sonrió.

"Ahora mismo."

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…**

Dos semanas después de llegar a Nueva York, Aro la llamó a su despacho.

"¿No te gusta vivir aquí. Rose?" le preguntó, mirándola por encima de sus bifocales.

"Me encanta Nueva York" contestó ella, mirando por la ventana. Las oficinas de _Volterra _estaban en el piso dieciséis de un rascacielos en el centro de Manhattan. "Es una ciudad enorme, magnífica, llena de vida. Pero..."

"Pero no te gusta vivir aquí."

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro.

"Si quiero trabajar en la revista, tengo que vivir aquí."

"Pero yo esperaba que te gustase Nueva York."

"Y me gusta. Lo que pasa es que Emmett Cullen me gusta más."

Aro sonrió.

"¿Por eso llevas dos semanas en las nubes?"

"¿En las nubes?"

"Ayer, durante el almuerzo, te pusiste tomate frito en la ensalada."

"Bueno, puede que esté un poco distraída..."

"Al menos ahora sé la razón. Me tenías preocupado. Pensé que no te gustaba tu trabajo."

"Me encanta mi trabajo. Es mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado."

Aro había sido encantador con ella. No se metía en su trabajo e intentó entretenerla durante aquellas dos semanas; las dos semanas más largas de su vida. Pero el tiempo y la distancia no la hi cieron olvidar a Emmett. Todo lo contrario. Y Rosalie aprovechó la soledad de su hotel para decidir qué quería hacer con su vida.

Un día llamó a su madre. La excusa era contar le lo de su nuevo trabajo en _Volterra__,_ pero acabó hablándole de Emmett. Para su sorpresa, la doctora Hale le aconsejó que hiciera lo que le dictase el corazón. Y también sugirió que le encantaría tener nietos.

Rosalie sonrió, pensando que nietos era precisa mente lo único que sus inteligentísimos hermanos no iban a darle por el momento. Y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al imaginarse con un niño, el niño de Emmett, en brazos.

Por supuesto, antes tendría que solucionar ciertos detalles, como, por ejemplo, convencer a Emmett para que se casara con ella. Pero eso tenía que hacerlo en Saint Louis, no en Nueva York.

"El consejo de administración ha aprobado tu plan" dijo Aro entonces, sosteniendo un bolígrafo de oro entre los dedos. "Como vas a tener que viajar por todo el país, da igual dónde vivas. Puedes enviar tu columna por correo electrónico y venir a Nueva York una vez cada tres meses para las reuniones."

"Suena maravilloso."

"Ah, por cierto, también han aprobado tu contrato" sonrió su jefe. "Eres una negociadora muy dura, Rosalie."

"Gracias."

Sólo esperaba que sus negociaciones con Emmett tuvieran el mismo resultado. Tendría que encontrar las palabras adecuadas para convencerlo.

Afortunadamente, las palabras eran lo suyo.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::….**

Una semana después, Emmett entró en el Café Crepúsculo... e inmediatamente volvió a salir para mirar el letrero de neón. O aquel sitio no era el Café Crepúsculo o acababa de entrar en la zona crepuscular.

No quedaba una sola mesa libre. Todas estaban ocupadas y en la barra había un montón de jóvenes que charlaban y reían mientras tomaban café.

Emmett miró alrededor, incrédulo, y entonces vio a Seth acercándose a la barra.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?

El camarero se llevó una mano al corazón.

"Tengo palpitaciones. No puedo soportar tanto estré queda esto" dijo, juntando el índice y el pulgar "para sufrir un ataque de nervios."

"¿Dónde está mi tía?"

Seth se encogió de hombros.

"Probablemente habrá sido aplastada por la multitud. Y ahora se volverán contra mí porque nos hemos quedado sin pastel de chocolate. Por cierto, ¿nadie sabe que en este país se deja un veinte por ciento de propina?" siguió el camarero, ofendido. "En la última mesa me han dejado diez céntimos. ¡Diez céntimos! Como si uno no tuviera sentimientos. ¿Por qué no me patean el hígado, ya que están?"

"Te estás poniendo histérico" suspiró Emmet. "Por favor, no te lo tomes como algo personal."

"¡Ja! Eso es muy fácil de decir" sollozó Seth. "Tu prometida no ha cortado contigo... ¡por carta!"

"¿La que estaba en la cárcel? Pensé que había roto contigo hace meses."

"Sí, pero se equivocó de dirección porque esa carta iba dirigida a un tal John. Creo que había estado engañándome. ¿Qué tiene ese John que no tenga yo?"

Emmett levantó los ojos al cielo. Sin embargo, por primera vez tenía algo en común con Seth: los dos habían perdido a la mujer que amaban.

Pero él pensaba ir a buscarla.

"Sé un hombre Seth. Puedes hacerlo."

El camarero levantó la barbilla y respiró dramáticamente.

"Lo intentaré."

Después, fue a atender a otra mesa. «Pobres», pensó Emmett, mientras miraba alrededor buscando a su tía. La encontró en la oficina, rodeada de tazas de café que esperaban lectura.

"Tía Esme, ¿qué haces aquí?"

Ella levantó la mirada.

"¡Emmett! ¡Has venido!"

"He venido para despedirme. Sólo puedo que darme un momento."

"No puedes marcharte" exclamó su tía.

"Debería haberme ido hace días. Y espero que no sea demasiado tarde."

En ese momento Edward entró como una tromba en la oficina.

"Tía Esme, yo... ¿qué demonios haces tú aquí?"

"Despedirme. Mi avión sale dentro de una hora" contestó Emmett.

"Buen plan" dijo su hermano, pasándose una mano por el pelo. "Podemos salir por la puerta de atrás. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tendremos que estar escondidos?"

"¡Emmett no va a ninguna parte!" exclamó Esme, colocándose frente a la puerta con los brazos abiertos. "Si sales por esta puerta, Emmett Andrew Cullen, serás responsable de mi muerte."

"¿Alguien quiere decirme qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué os portáis como si estuvierais locos? ¿Y por qué está el café lleno de gente?"

"Todo el mundo ha venido para ver el espectáculo" contestó Edward.

"¿Qué espectáculo? ¿Seth ha vuelto a imitar a Jerry Lewis?"

"¿No lo sabes?" preguntó su tía Esme.

"¿Saber qué?"

Su tía le dio un ejemplar del _St. Louis Post._

"Esto."

Emmett vio la columna de Rosalie. Llevaba tres semanas leyéndola, aunque eran artículos antiguos. Pero había guardado la de aquel día para leerla en el avión.

"No me lo puedo creer" murmuró, atónito. Y luego volvió a leerla, con el corazón a punto de saltar de su pecho.

_Los mordiscos de Rose_

_Ahora puedo decir que el Café Crepúsculo es mi café favorito en Saint Louis. No, mi café favorito en todo el mundo. No por su café ni por su renombrado pastel de chocolate. No por sus empleados, que hacen todo lo posible para que tu visita sea inolvidable. No, sencillamente porque el Café Crepúsculo es el sitio al que hay que ir si buscas amor._

_A mí me pasó._

_Fui al Café Crepúsculo buscando una taza de té y encontré al hombre de mi vida. Está escrito en los posos del café, según su propietaria, Madame Esme. Así conocí a Emmett Cullen, el hombre que me robó el corazón._

_Aunque él no lo sabe todavía._

_Así que, por primera vez, voy a usar esta columna para dar un mensaje personal: Emmett, te quiero. Si sigues viendo las estrellas, por favor espérame en el Café Crepúsculo esta tarde a las siete. Estaré tomando una tarta de nata y fresa._

_También tengo un mensaje especial para mis lectores: si buscáis amor, pasaos por el Café Crepúsculo.._

"¿Está aquí, hoy, ahora?"

"Sí" contestó Edward. "¿No es por eso por lo que ibas a salir corriendo?"

"Iba a Nueva York a buscarla. Estoy loco por ella," dijo Emmett, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "Y parece que Rosalie también está loca por _mí.__"_

Esme se puso a aplaudir, entusiasmada.

"¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! No se puede escapar del destino."

"¿No habías dicho que Rosalie Hale no era la mujer de mi vida? ¿Por qué has cambiado de opinión?" rió Emmett.

"Seth vio lo disgustada que estaba cuando leí los posos del café y me confesó que se lo había tomado él. Así que Rosalie es la mujer de tu vida, Emmett. Pero aléjate de Seth."

"Todo lo posible" prometió él, tomándola en brazos. "¡Me quiere, tía Esme! ¡Rosalie me quiere!"

"Lo sé, lo sé. Y ahora deja de marearme y ve a encontrarte con ella" sonrió su tía, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Pero Edward lo sujetó del brazo.

"Emmett, ¿estás loco? Yo creo que esa mujer te hizo daño de verdad con el ladrillo. Ve al médico, ve a un neurólogo..."

"Emmett ya ha encontrado su medicina. Edward. El amor" rió su tía.

El amor. Todo parecía tan sencillo... Aquella mañana Emmett se despertó deseando con todo su corazón que Rosalie estuviera a su lado. Había perdido demasiado tiempo dejando que sus dudas lo apartasen de ella.

Y no pensaba perder ni un minuto más.

Entró en el café como un rayo, mirando de un lado a otro...

"¡Rose!"

"¿Emmett?"

Rosalie estaba en la puerta, pero había tanta gente que no lo dejaban pasar, de modo que se subió a una mesa.

"¡Rosalie!"

"¡Emmett!"

"¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"

De repente, el café se quedó en silencio. Emmett vio que los ojos de Rosalie se llenaban de lágrimas... nunca le había parecido más guapa que en aquel momento.

"¡Sí, quiero casarme contigo!"

Los clientes empezaron a aplaudir y dos chicos altos tomaron a Rosalie en brazos para llevarla hasta la mesa, donde él la esperaba.

"Te quiero, amor mío."

"No me lo puedo creer... Te quiero, Emmett. Te quiero desde que te vi por primera vez."

"¿Eztá zegura, zeñorita Hale?"

"Bueno, no desde la primera vez... pero ahora estoy segura. Nunca había estado más segura de algo en toda mi vida."

"Rosalie, amor mío... ¿cómo he podido creer que podría vivir sin ti?"

"Debió ser la conmoción cerebral."

"Gracias a Dios he recuperado el sentido co mún. Nos iremos a Nueva York y..."

"No hace falta, cariño. Puedo quedarme en Saint Louis."

"¿Y tu trabajo en _Volterra__?__"_

"Puedo escribir mi columna desde cualquier parte. He negociado mi contrato con Aro" sonrió ella. "Pero tengo que hacerte una pregunta."

"Dime."

"¿No vas a besarme?"

"¿Delante de todo el mundo?" sonrió Emmett.

"Así practicamos."

"Ah, es verdad. Y ya sabes lo que dicen: a la perfección por la práctica."

Rosalie enredó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y Emmet la besó con toda su alma, acariciando su pelo, su espalda... hasta que por fin se apartaron para buscar aire.

"Espero que hayas negociado unas semanas libres para la luna de miel" dijo con voz ronca. "Una larga luna de miel."

"¿Qué te parece un viaje por Europa? Cenan do en los mejores restaurantes... y con todos los gastos pagados."

Emmett sonrió.

"Creo que, en este momento, podría llegar a Europa sin avión."

"No vamos en avión. Iremos en barco" son rió Rosalie. "Un crucero, Emmett. Y tendremos una suite."

"Es usted muy inteligente, señorita Hale."

"¿Quieres decir que no vas a casarte conmigo por mi cuerpo?"

"Eso también."

"Te quiero" le dijo Rosalie al oído. Emmett se dio cuenta de que había caído en la trampa de su tía. Y no podía ser más feliz.

Edward Cullen oyó los gritos en el café y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Su hermano había caído en la trampa.

"No te lo tomes así" sonrió su tía Esme. "Era inevitable."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Yo sabía desde el principio que Rosalie era la mujer que Emmett había estado buscando."

"¿Cómo?"

"Había leído los posos del café."

"¿Del café de Emmett?"

"Claro."

"¿Y cómo has leído sus posos?" preguntó Edward, con expresión horrorizada.

"Eso no importa. Lo importante es que ahora Jasper y tú podéis empezar a pensar en..."

"¡De eso nada, tía Esme! ¿No me digas que también has leído nuestros posos?"

"Me temo que sí. Y seréis tan felices como Emmett" sonrió ella.

"¿Quieres decir...?"

"Tú eres el siguiente, Edward. Y Jasper después. Será mucho más fácil si no te resistes, cariño."

Edward levantó el teléfono y marcó un número con dedos temblorosos.

"¿Qué haces?"

"Llamar a Jasper para decirle que no vuelva de Atlanta. Allí estará a salvo."

"¿A salvo? ¿Del amor?"

"Del desastre. Lo siento, tía Esme, pero no quiero ni pensar en lo que nos tienes preparado."

"No irás a marcharte de la ciudad, ¿no?" Edward le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Claro que no. Yo soy más fuerte que mis hermanos. Puedo resistir a cualquier mujer que me pongas por delante."

Esme contuvo la risa hasta que su sobrino salió de la oficina.

"Querido Edward... ¡la que te espera!"

* * *

><p><strong>Este es el final de la primera parte de la trilogía del Café Crepúsculo. Espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. Gracias a todos los que comentaron, en especial a Tania, quien fue la primera que lo hizo. <strong>

**La segunda parte se titula "Un Soltero Difícil" y relata la historia de Edward y Bella. Trataré de subirla en unos días más, espero que para el viernes este el primer capitulo, así que mantenganse en alerta. **

**Aquí les dejo la reseña**

**_Edward Cullen estaba empeñado en permanecer soltero, por mucho que los posos de su café hablaran de amor. Quería encontrar a la mujer perfecta, y esa mujer no era para nada Bella Swan, la temperamental diseñadora de interiores con la que se encontraba en todos_ _sitios. Bella era demasiado testaruda, demasiado impredecible y demasiado bella... y además tenía unos diamantes robados escondidos debajo de la escalera. Y como era de esperar, Edward no pudo evitar enamorarse de ella..._**

**Espero que les guste. Nos leemos Después **

**Bye**


	12. Nota!

**Queridas lectoras!  
><strong>

**Volví! acabo de postear una nueva adaptación, espero que vayan a echarle una mirada, y que me diga que les parece. **

**Aquí les dejo la reseña.**

**Trato Millonario**

**El empresario Emmett McCarty había accedido a hacerse pasar por su primo en una cita a ciegas. Desde el momento en que vio a Rosalie Swan hasta el momento en el que debería haberle dicho adiós, Emmett estuvo cautivado por aquella mujer y no pudo evitar invitarla a compartir su cama. Después del apasionado encuentro, Emmett confesó su verdadera identidad y trató de convencerla de que lo que había entre ellos era real a pesar del engaño inicial, pero Rosalie no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Ahora lo consideraba un enemigo...**


End file.
